Makoto Naegi: Super Duper Incredible
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: AU. Makoto Naegi is a 15-year old ordinary boy with an ordinary family and living an ordinary life. However, his life is changed after being diagnosed with stage 3 cancer, but upon meeting a TALENTED therapist, he accepted an offer to undergo a secret chemotherapy session, but an accidental overdose altered his body chemistry, and whenever in times of stress, he transforms...
1. Prologue

**Makoto Naegi: Super Duper Incredible**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:  
Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche _ **  
The Incredible Hulk**_ is owned by Marvel Comics  
 _ **The Incredible Hulk**_ (TV Series)is owned by Kenneth Johnson, CBS and NBC

* * *

Hello, and welcome to another experimental Danganronpa fic. Once again a new inspiration struck my head during the Halloween season, and while working on my other Danganronpa fics, I happened to saw the commercial on TV about Thor: Ragnarok, where it featured the Hulk. This in turn caused my head to work on a random whim and began to do some research, and this led to coming up with a new fic.

This started after researching on Wikipedia, and in the process, I discovered the VERY FIRST TV series that aired way back in 1978. I began downloading the episodes of that series and watched it at home, where I get to see the two stars, Lou Ferigno and the late Bill Bixby. Although its TV adaptation is loose due to at that time being aired in the 80's which the writer and director wanting to give audience something take seriously without boring them using the same concept from its comic book counterpart, I find it quite okay and appreciate it a lot.

Bixby's performance as Banner was good, and there my mid started working as it gave me an idea and decided to adapt the Hulk TV series and turn it into a fanfic set in the Danganronpa universe. Naegi came to my mind since both he and Bixby's character are somewhat relatable, and the rest is history.

This fic is AU and will not reflect the canon version of the DR universe. This means that Hope's Peak Academy won't be shown here.

While Naegi will be the focal point, other Danganronpa characters will appear and portray different roles, and other main characters, such as Kyoko Kirigiri, will also play a pivotal part once the chapters come in. this also means characters from other Danganronpa series will also appear in chapter-specific story arcs, which also include Danganronpa 2, Danganronpa: Another Episode, Danganronpa 3 and the recently released Danganronpa V3 (in the U. S.).

Also, members of the Future Foundation will also appear, but will portray different roles.

Well, enjoy!

 _ **Ch. 1: Prologue**_

 _ **Japan.**_

The country that is located within South East Asia, quite near different Asian countries such as China, Taiwan and the Philippines, is seen and that country is ruled by the Diet, and are handled by the Emperor and the Prime Minister. After their defeat at World War II, the country began to change for the better, and for several decades Japan vastly improved, mostly in the technological department yet their culture and values remained the same, as most Japanese citizens remained hospitable to visitors, residents and tourists alike.

The scene then zoomed further and you can see that the scene shows that the place being shown is Tokyo, which is bustling with people who are walking the busy streets, some riding vehicles, and others riding on bicycles. There are several types of people seen on the streets; adults, children, and even infants being carried by their parents. Businessmen, businesswomen, students, policemen, all kinds of persons are seen, and they were doing their usual activities as if they do not mind it.

Shops are open and the merchants are selling their merchandise and are enticing people to buy them in hopes of earning money. It was a typical day and it seems that people today are lively and felt that their lives are full of blessings and couldn't ask for anything more, as some are happy with stable jobs, students studying in the best schools, and more, and some even chatted with one another feeling that today is a good day.

"Hey!"

"Nice day, isn't it?"

"Today is a good day..."

"I love my job..."

"Life is so good..."

"I wish I have a good day..."

"Lots of money..."

"Lots of girls...".

-x-

The following days, the scene shows that life in Tokyo us business as usual, and it was definitely a peaceful day, where pedestrians are crossing the streets and walking by the sidewalks, many are hanging out at certain places, some went on a date and others are meeting up in front of malls, and some gathered at snack bars and you can see lots of people socializing with one another.

It shows how typical the day is here as everybody is relishing their moments and do not seem to have a care of what would come tomorrow as they all enjoy about what comes today.

"Hey there..."

"Today's a good day..."

"Ah...life is so good..."

"Let's have lunch...?"

"Will you be my girlfriend...?"

"Let's get married..."

"Stop right there!"

"EEEP! COPS!"

The scene later shifts to a residential area somewhere in Tokyo, and there you can see that it is a subdivision where a group of houses are there, which appeared to be ordinary, as it is not posh or extravagant, simply a simple area where the residents there are living normally yet happily, and the subdivision is not quite big, yet it can be improved if the area is under construction where the land developers can put up a huge high-rise residential area such as condominiums and hotels that can cater the rich and financially powerful.

But for now, the said area is occupied by ordinary residents living there. The scene zoomed closer, where you can see a teenage girl, aged 14, and she had just arrived from doing an errand, and she appeared to be an ordinary girl, who is simple, yet cheerful. She is identified as Komaru Naegi, and she is about to head towards her house when four neighbors came and greeted her, and Komaru smiled at the four seeing that they are going to ask her to play with them.

"Hi, Komaru-chan!"

"Hey, Komaru-chan!"

"Let's play!"

"Play with us!"

"Maybe later...I'm going to watch TV where an idol group is going to be shown..."

"I want to watch too..."

"Me too..."

"Let's watch together..."

The four neighbors appeared to be children in their preteens, one aged 12 and the rest are aged 11, and they appeared to be kind, yet they are quite known to be naughty and mischievous, yet they can be tolerated if ask to behave well. The four children began accompanying Komaru to her house when told that she is going to watch a live show and invited the four to watch with her, which they agreed. The scene zoomed towards the four and they are identified as:

\- Nagisa Shingetsu

\- Masaru Daimon

\- Kotoko Utsugi

\- Jetaro Kemuri

The four children belonged to middle-class parents, but for some reasons the parents had to go overseas for financial commitments and had the four children stay at a relative who happened to be neighbors of Komaru, and the four children moved to the area three years ago and due to the absence of their parents, they began to do mischievous deeds just to get attention, but thanks to Komaru's stern, yet gentle prodding, the four gradually began to behave and became good neighbors and friends to her, and they began to frequently go to her house every weekend.

Since they are in the middle of a summer break, the five neighbors began to spend time together, and just now they are joined by another neighbor, who appeared to be 14 years old, tan-skinned and is a bit taller than Komaru, and he is a boy. He is identified as Yuta Asahina, and he appeared to have a secret crush on Komaru but is quite shy to tell her his feelings and chose to be friends with her for now. He is the younger brother of Aoi Asahina, who happened to be good neighbors with the Naegi family. Yuta then approached Komaru and asks her what is she going to do now.

"Hi, Komaru-chan..."

"Ah, Yuta-kun..."

"What are you going to do today...?"

"I'm going to watch the idol group on TV..."

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

"Can I join?"

"Sure..."

Komaru told Yuta that she is going to watch a live show where her popular idol is going to sing, and he decided to join her, wanting to watch too, and a minute later, the six neighbors entered the house and went to the living room where there is a huge sofa that is near the TV, and the four kids began jumping towards the sofa as if they are making themselves at home, and Yuta told them to behave, which the kids stick their tongues out in reply, but Komaru gently told them to behave which they obliged. Yuta then sat on the sofa next to the four kids as Komaru went to the ref to bring out snacks, putting them on a huge bowl and went to the living room to distribute the snacks to her five neighbors.

By then someone came down from the second floor, where a teenage boy, aged 16, is also heading to the living room to watch. He is identified as Makoto Naegi, and he is the elder brother of Komaru, and there the five visitors greeted Makoto, which they bowed at him, and Makoto bowed in reply, and he told the four kids to behave themselves which they promised not to pull off another prank.

"We promise..."

"We'll behave..."

"We won't do anything..."

"We will stay put..."

""Okay...good. If you do something foolish...I'll send you out..."

"Okay..."

"We promise..."

"We want snacks..."

The house that the four kids are currently at belonged to the Naegi family, which consists of two adults and two teenagers, specifically Makoto and Komaru. The Naegi family appeared to be an ordinary family as they are neither rich or poor, just a well-do group who are nothing special, living an ordinary life, with the parents having ordinary jobs while Makoto and Komaru are ordinary teenagers who blend well with the neighbors.

Makoto is a down-to-earth boy, humble and kind, though he can at times be a bit of a pushover, but he is quite optimistic, and these traits are what made him dear to his family, friends and neighbors, and Komaru loved her elder brother dearly, and Makoto is so well-liked that even younger neighbors sometimes come over to hang out with him.

By then Mrs. Naegi came home after doing some groceries, and there Makoto and Komaru greeted her and helped her in putting the groceries on the table, and there Komaru's younger friends greeted Mrs. Naegi, which she nodded in response.

"Hi, Mrs. Naegi!"

"Hi, Mrs. Naegi!"

"Hi, Mrs. Naegi!"

"Hi, Mrs. Naegi!"

"Hi, Mrs. Naegi!"

"Hello, kids…did you behave well?"

"Yes…we did."

"Good. Just make sure you don't leave any mess here."

Mrs. Naegi then told the five younger visitors to behave well and not cause any trouble here inside the house, in which the five visitors nodded and promised that they will behave and not give the owners any trouble, and they promised that they will behave well while hanging out with Komaru, which Mrs. Naegi nodded and she told them that she brought pizza and she asks them if they like some.

Yuta, Nagisa, Masaru, Jetaro and Kotoko beamed with approval.

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Okay."

As Mrs. Naegi brought out a huge pizza box, she placed it on the table and the five visitors stared wide-eyed in astonishment seeing that the scent of the pizza is mouth-watering as it was freshly cooked and still hot, and Komaru brought the paper plates along with the plastic forks and knives, and she told her five visitors to wait at the couch as her mom is slicing the pizza, and said that the pizza will be served in 40 seconds, which Yuta and the other younger kids beamed with anticipation.

"Wow!"

"Pizza!"

"Pizza!"

"Yummy!"

"I'm hungry!"

"Pizza Hut!"

"I'm starving!"

"Yum-yum!"

Soon the pizza is served, and the visitors began to dig in with Komaru joining them, and as Mrs. Naegi began to bring out the groceries, Makoto watched Komaru and her visitors enjoying, and he is smiling seeing that despite his family being ordinary, the Naegi family is still happy and he could not ask for anything more, as he is happy to see that their neighborhood is peaceful and happy.

At this point, Mr. Naegi arrived, and Komaru and Makoto came and greeted their dad, hugging him as he entered the house.

"Dad!"

"Dad!"

"Ah..hello, kids!"

"How is your day?"

"Yeah, how is it, dad?"

"Fine, just fine...did you kids behave today?"

"Yes, dad."

"Yes, dad"

Likewise, Yuta and the four kids stood up and greeted Mr. Naegi, showing courtesy to him.

"Hi, Mr. Naegi!"

"Hi, Mr. Naegi!"

"Hi, Mr. Naegi!"

"Hi, Mr. Naegi!"

"Hi, Mr. Naegi!"

"Hello, kids…did you behave well?"

"Yes…we did."

"Good. Just make sure you don't leave any mess here."

As they all resume enjoying their meal, Makoto is about to join his younger sister, when she start to wobble while clutching his head, feeling dizzy and his sight started to get blurry, and collapsed on the floor, startling his family which Komaru and her parents became concerned at seeing what happened to Makoto, as they rushed to his side.

"Makoto!"

"Onii-chan!"

"Makoto! Are you okay?"

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan!"

"Makoto! Hang in there!"

"Mom! What's happening to onii-chan!"

"I don't know!"

"Onii-chan!"

"Makoto! Can you hear me? Makoto!"

Yuta volunteered to get help, and Nagisa, Jetaro, Masaru and Kotoko rushed to Makoto's side, trying to wake him up, only to see Makoto unresponsive, and after a few minutes, Yuta came back and said he called the ambulance, and a few minutes later, an ambulance arrived and carried Makoto on the stretcher and is being taken to a nearby hospital.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you like this opening chapter, and while nothing much is shown here, it is a preview of what is about to happen. Naegi began to feel dizzy and collapse, and his family members are scrambling to get him to a hospital. This is where the journey starts…and the hardship he is about to face.

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

Naegi slightly recovered, but would soon feel his world shatter once he finds out what caused his fainting and collapse…and how he would deal with it….

See you in 3 to 4 weeks…


	2. Irresistible Offer

**Makoto Naegi: Super Duper Incredible**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:  
Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche _ **  
The Incredible Hulk**_ is owned by Marvel Comics  
 _ **The Incredible Hulk**_ (TV Series)is owned by Kenneth Johnson, CBS and NBC

* * *

Many thanks to the readers who read and reviewed last chapter, and I am happy with this, which inspired me to bring in the next chapter, where Makoto learned of what caused his fainting, and this would surely devastate him, but then he would get a GLIMMER OF HOPE, which will be shown later.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 2: Miwaku-tekina**_ ** _ofā_**

Tokyo General Hospital.

The scene shows that Makoto Naegi is being carried towards the emergency room via a wheeled stretcher after his parents hail a taxi to have him taken to a hospital feating that something bad has happened to him and they felt that this is no ordianry fainting spell since Komaru and her neighbors told them that Makoto has never left the house, thus heatstroke is ruled out.

There the medics are taking Makoto to the emergency room to have him evaluated and find out the cause of his faint and to see if there are any factors involved, and once they reached the emergency room one of the medics told Mr. and Mrs. Naegi to wait outside. Once Makoto was taken inside, Mrs. Naegi is filled with worry, but her husband assured to her that their son will be okay.

"Honey...it's okay..."

"Our son...dear, our son..."

"Makoto will be fine."

"But...but..."

"Let the doctors do their jobs...they'll see to ut that Makotl will be okay."

"Makoto...will Makoto be...?"

"Do not worry."

"Dear..."

Mrs. Naegi could only sob as she and her husband recall how this ordeal started, which took them by surprise as they were having a good family bonding moment with Komaru's neighbors.

 ** _-FLASHBACK-_**

As the Naegi siblings and their younger neighbors are having fun, Mrs. Naegi came home after doing some groceries, and there Makoto and Komaru greeted her and helped her in putting the groceries on the table, and there Komaru's younger friends greeted Mrs. Naegi, which she nodded in response.

"Hi, Mrs. Naegi!"

"Hi, Mrs. Naegi!"

"Hi, Mrs. Naegi!"

"Hi, Mrs. Naegi!"

"Hi, Mrs. Naegi!"

"Hello, kids…did you behave well?"

"Yes…we did."

"Good. Just make sure you don't leave any mess here."

Mrs. Naegi then told the five younger visitors to behave well and not cause any trouble here inside the house, in which the five visitors nodded and promised that they will behave and not give the owners any trouble, and they promised that they will behave well while hanging out with Komaru, which Mrs. Naegi nodded and she told them that she brought pizza and she asks them if they like some.

Yuta, Nagisa, Masaru, Jetaro and Kotoko beamed with approval.

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Okay."

As Mrs. Naegi brought out a huge pizza box, she placed it on the table and the five visitors stared wide-eyed in astonishment seeing that the scent of the pizza is mouth-watering as it was freshly cooked and still hot, and Komaru brought the paper plates along with the plastic forks and knives, and she told her five visitors to wait at the couch as her mom is slicing the pizza, and said that the pizza will be served in 40 seconds, which Yuta and the other younger kids beamed with anticipation.

"Wow!"

"Pizza!"

"Pizza!"

"Yummy!"

"I'm hungry!"

"Pizza Hut!"

"I'm starving!"

"Yum-yum!"

Soon the pizza is served, and the visitors began to dig in with Komaru joining them, and as Mrs. Naegi began to bring out the groceries, Makoto watched Komaru and her visitors enjoying, and he is smiling seeing that despite his family being ordinary, the Naegi family is still happy and he could not ask for anything more, as he is happy to see that their neighborhood is peaceful and happy.

At this point, Mr. Naegi arrived, and Komaru and Makoto came and greeted their dad, hugging him as he entered the house.

"Dad!"

"Dad!"

"Ah..hello, kids!"

"How is your day?"

"Yeah, how is it, dad?"

"Fine, just fine...did you kids behave today?"

"Yes, dad."

"Yes, dad"

Likewise, Yuta and the four kids stood up and greeted Mr. Naegi, showing courtesy to him.

"Hi, Mr. Naegi!"

"Hi, Mr. Naegi!"

"Hi, Mr. Naegi!"

"Hi, Mr. Naegi!"

"Hi, Mr. Naegi!"

"Hello, kids…did you behave well?"

"Yes…we did."

"Good. Just make sure you don't leave any mess here."

As they all resume enjoying their meal, Makoto is about to join his younger sister, when she start to wobble while clutching his head, feeling dizzy and his sight started to get blurry, and collapsed on the floor, startling his family which Komaru and her parents became concerned at seeing what happened to Makoto, as they rushed to his side.

"Makoto!"

"Onii-chan!"

"Makoto! Are you okay?"

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan!"

"Makoto! Hang in there!"

"Mom! What's happening to onii-chan!"

"I don't know!"

"Onii-chan!"

"Makoto! Can you hear me? Makoto!"

- ** _END FLASHBACK-_**

As the Naegi parents waited, the scene shifts inside the emergency room, where the doctors did everything they could, and managed to stabilize him, and there one of the doctors recommended to have Makoto under go MRI and other procedures to find out the cause of the boy's fainting, just to be sure if this is an ordinary fainting.

The Naegi parents saw their son being taken out from the emergency room, and there the doctor told the parents to wait a little longer as Makoto will undergo MRI to see what caused the fainting, which Mrs. Naegi protested as if she is under the impression that her eldest child have a disease or something, but her husband urged her to calm down and let the doctors do their job, which made her a bit hysterical as she refuse to believe that something is causing this to their son.

"Honey...it's okay...let them do their job..."

"Our son...dear, our son...are they saying that Makoto has...?"

"Makoto will be fine."

"But...but...no! I refuse to believe Makoto has a...!"

"Let the doctors do their jobs...they'll see to ut that Makotl will be okay."

"Makoto...I swear...our son is very healthy!"

"Do not worry."

"Dear..."

As Makoto is being wheeled away, Mr. Naegi hugged his wife and assured to her that everything will be okay, and said that they must put their trust in the doctors as he knows that is best in treating Makoto, and she reluctantly simmer down as she realized that there is nothing she can do escept wait for the news, and prayed that her son would be okay.

-x-

At the Naegi house, Yuta, Masaru, Nagisa, Jetaro and Kotoko are comforting a distressed Komaru as she had to stay in the house, and her four neighbors chose to keep her company so as to keep her from worrying, and they expressed optimism that Makoto will be okay, believing that he fainted due to heat since it is summer season, but Kotoko thinks that Makoto fainted is due to hunger as he only took a slice of pizza, but the others disagree.

"Maybe Makoto is just hungry. He only took a bite and nothing else..."

"I don't think that's it..."

"How so?"

"He just fainted without warning."

"Yeah...there was nothing wrong with him..."

"Wait...maybe...what if one of us farted and he took a smell..."

"Kotoko!"

"What?"

Yuta then hugged Komaru and comforted her, assuring to her that Makoto will be okay and he is sure that it is just a coincidence that he fainted and that he will be okay once he comes home, which cheered her somewhat, and thanked Yuta for cheering her up, which he said it is nothing.

"Thanks, Yuta..."

"It's okay."

"Will onii-chan be...?"

"He will."

"Really...?"

"Yeah."

"..."

"..."

By then, the phone rang which Komaru answered it, and there the caller turn out to be her dad, and he told Komaru that he will be coming home tonight, as her mom will be staying in the hospital as the doctors recommended that Makoto will be confined for three days as part of observing him while awaiting the results of the MRI.

Komaru became a bit alarmed and asked her dad if something serious happened, but he assured to her that it is just a precaution and that her brother would be discharged after three days, so he told her not to worry.

"Komaru...it's okay..."

"Onii-chan...dad, is onii-chan..."

"Makoto will be fine."

"But...but..."

"Let the doctors do their jobs...they'll see to ut that Makotl will be okay."

"Onii-chan...will onii-chan be...?"

"Do not worry."

"Dad..."

-x-

Three days later, Makoto woke up on his hospital room where he somewhat recovered and his mom is glad to see that he appeared to be okay, just as his dad arrived and saw that their son looked quite better. Makoto then apologized for making them worry, but his parents assured to him that everything will be okay and he would go home in a clean slate of health.

"Don't worry, son."

"You'll be okay."

"Once the results come...we're sure that it will be okay."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Trust us, son."

"..."

"It's fine, Makoto."

By then the radiologist came, along with a neurosurgeon, and the two men appeared to be serious as they anticipated that this would be a long and serious discussion, and as the parents await the news, Makoto noted the seriohs looms in the two men's eyes, and he had a feeling that something is not going to be good, amd he braces himself for anything. He also hoped that this would be a temporary thong and not affect his health.

As the radiologist showed the Naegj parents the printout, Mr. and Mrs. Naegi asked the doctor what the results are, and the neurosurgeon sadly told the parents that Makoto's fainting was a delayed symptom, and after conducting MRI, he discovered that Makoto has a Stage 3 Brain Cancer, and is just days away from reaching stage 4.

The Naegi parents stood still and frozen in shock upon hearing this, and the doctor apologize for saying this as there is no other way to explain this and it is the only way to tell them the results, and Mrs. Naegi went into an emotional fit as her husband tries to calm his devastated wife.

"Honey...calm down..."

"Calm down?! How can I calm down?! Our son...our son..."

"Makoto will be fine..."

"Fine? How can he? He has cancer! Stage 3 cancer! And now he is nearing stage 4?!"

"Let the doctors do their jobs...they'll see to it that Makoto will be okay."

"Stop lying! I won't accept this!"

"Honey...please...calm down...Makoto?"

"Huh? What...?""

The Naegi parents turn around and saw the shocked look at their son, as Makoto remained still, and is in a state of disbelief upon hearing this, and he could not believe what he is hearing...he is nearing stage 4 cancer...which is on the brain. As tears fell from his eyes...he asked the doctor if he is serious about what he just said, and the doctor calmly, but sadly, confirm it.

"Doctor..."

"Yes...?"

"Is it..."

"Makoto...please calm down..."

"Tell me...just tell me!"

"Yes...what you heard just now...is true."

"No...no!"

"I'm sorry."

The Naegi parents comforted their son as the doctor offered counseling for the family, as he knew this is a very difficult time for them.

-x-

An hour later, Makoto is sitting at a bench somewhere within the hospital, where he sneaked off as he wanted to be alone. He is still trying to come to terms about his impending death as there is no way of escaping this. And with the financial situation his family is facing, he knew getting chemotherapy sessions are out of the question.

As he is contemplating about committing suicide, he is approached by someone, a teenage girl. The girl is a short woman with blue hair, held by a gray headband. She has blue eyes and long eyelashes. She wears a long, dark red scarf which hides the lower part of her face. She wears a pale brown jacket, a black vest, a white dress shirt, and a black skirt. She also wears long black socks and white slippers.

The girl approached him and asks if he wants to be cured of his brain cancer which surprised him and asks her how she found out about it. She said that she overheard it an hour ago and said she is sympathetic and is willing to help him to get cured.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"But...how will you..."

"I have a lot of equipment..."

"But..."

"It's okay, you don't need to worry about anything."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

The person introduces herself as **Miaya Gekkouhara** , and she told him that she happened to be a prodigy in physics and radiology, and she said that she happened to have a secret laboratory where she just secretly bought an equipment where she intend to test it, and said that after hearing his situation, she felt that this is her chance to put her talents to good use and offered to help Makoto in using her equipment to eradicate the cancer cells within his brain.

This somewhat entices Naegi as he sees this as an opportunity to get cured, but asks if there is any advance payment or anything of the sorts, but she told him that she is willing to do it for free, which gave Naegi a glimmer of hope.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure? You might..."

"Don't worry. It will be free of charge."

"I...I don't know what to..."

"It's okay."

"Thanks..."

"Don't worry about it..."

As the two are discussing, they did not notice that someone overheard them, and is piqued by curiosity that Miaya intend to test her untested equipment on a cancer patient, and the person appeared to be a teenage girl, who is identified as **Kyoko Kirigiri** , who happened to be an investigative reporter who is taking detective lessons.

Kirigiri sensed that something is amiss and intend to follow them to see what Miaya intend to do whether Miaya is going to use Naegi as a guinea pig or not.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, and while nothing much is shown here, it is a preview of what is about to happen. Naegi began to lose hope, and his family members are scrambling to get him to feel optimistic.

Then someone came and offered him a chance to be cured of his brain cancer, free of charge. Will this work?

This is where the journey starts…and the hardship he is about to face.

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

Naegi is going to take the risks and chance to be cured of cancer, and would soon find out of it works...or worsen…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks…


	3. The Experiment Begins

**Makoto Naegi: Super Duper Incredible**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by _**Spike Chunsoft**_ and _**Lerche**_  
 _ **Hulk**_ is owned by _**Marvel Comics  
The Incredible Hulk **_(TV Series) is owned by _**Kenneth Johnson**_ , _**CBS**_ and _**NBC**_

* * *

Hello, and many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story advances as Makoto Naegi pushes through with the experiment to try get rid of his brain cancer and see if it succeeds or if this would cause additional problem for him…

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 3:**_ _ **Jikken ga Hajimarimasu**_

A week has passed since the Naegi family has left Tokyo General Hospital, and things seemed to be business as usual, as the Naegi family are doing their usual thing, and Komaru seemed to be unaware of what really happened to her elder brother, as Makoto is acting as his usual self, and his younger sister asks him if he is okay, which he smiled and assured to her that he is really okay.

"Onii-chan…?"

"Yes, Komaru?"

"Are you okay now?"

"Uh…yes…I'm okay."

"Really…?"

"Yes, really…sorry if I made you worried."

"It's okay. As long as you are not sick or anything…"

"Don't worry."

But underneath his smile and assurance, Makoto is still worried, as the doctors told him that there is no cure for brain cancer and that chemotherapy is unlikely to help, and all the doctor can say is that they will have to wait till Makoto dies.

While this caused Makoto's parents to mentally grieve, Makoto himself somewhat found a ray of hope as he recalled that he met someone who says that she is willing to help him try to eliminate the cancer cells on his brain for free

 _ **\- - - FLASHBACK - - -**_

 _A week ago…_

The scene shifts at Tokyo General Hospital, where Makoto and his parents are waiting inside the doctor's office, where the radiologist came, along with a neurosurgeon, and the two men appeared to be serious as they anticipated that this would be a long and serious discussion, and as the parents await the news, Makoto noted the serious looks in the two men's eyes, and he had a feeling that something is not going to be good, and he braces himself for anything. He also hoped that this would be a temporary thong and not affect his health.

As the radiologist showed the Naegj parents the printout, Mr. and Mrs. Naegi asked the doctor what the results are, and the neurosurgeon sadly told the parents that Makoto's fainting was a delayed symptom, and after conducting MRI, he discovered that Makoto has a Stage 3 Brain Cancer, and is just days away from reaching stage 4.

The Naegi parents stood still and frozen in shock upon hearing this, and the doctor apologize for saying this as there is no other way to explain this and it is the only way to tell them the results, and Mrs. Naegi went into an emotional fit as her husband tries to calm his devastated wife.

"Honey...calm down..."

"Calm down?! How can I calm down?! Our son...our son..."

"Makoto will be fine..."

"Fine? How can he? He has cancer! Stage 3 cancer! And now he is nearing stage 4?!"

"Let the doctors do their jobs...they'll see to it that Makoto will be okay."

"Stop lying! I won't accept this!"

"Honey...please...calm down...Makoto?"

"Huh? What...?""

The Naegi parents turn around and saw the shocked look at their son, as Makoto remained still, and is in a state of disbelief upon hearing this, and he could not believe what he is hearing...he is nearing stage 4 cancer...which is on the brain. As tears fell from his eyes...he asked the doctor if he is serious about what he just said, and the doctor calmly, but sadly, confirm it.

"Mom…dad…"

"Makoto…"

"Son…"

"is…is it…true…?"

"…"

"Makoto dear…"

"It's…well…"

"…"

The Naegi parents comforted their son as the doctor offered counseling for the family, as he knew this is a very difficult time for them.

-x-

An hour later, Makoto is sitting at a bench somewhere within the hospital, where he sneaked off as he wanted to be alone. He is still trying to come to terms about his impending death as there is no way of escaping this. And with the financial situation his family is facing, he knew getting chemotherapy sessions are out of the question.

As he is contemplating about committing suicide, he is approached by someone, a teenage girl. The girl is a short woman with blue hair, held by a gray headband. She has blue eyes and long eyelashes. She wears a long, dark red scarf which hides the lower part of her face. She wears a pale brown jacket, a black vest, a white dress shirt, and a black skirt. She also wears long black socks and white slippers.

The girl approached him and asks if he wants to be cured of his brain cancer which surprised him and asks her how she found out about it. She said that she overheard it an hour ago and said she is sympathetic and is willing to help him to get cured.

"Really…? You're going to help me…?"

"Yes. I am willing to help you."

"…"

"Do not worry…"

"Wait…which hospital are we…?"

"I happened to have a research facility near here."

"Eh? Seriously?"

"Yes."

The person introduces herself as **Miaya Gekkouhara** , and she told him that she happened to be a prodigy in physics and radiology, and she said that she happened to have a secret laboratory where she just secretly bought an equipment where she intend to test it, and said that after hearing his situation, she felt that this is her chance to put her talents to good use and offered to help Makoto in using her equipment to eradicate the cancer cells within his brain.

This somewhat entices Naegi as he sees this as an opportunity to get cured, but asks if there is any advance payment or anything of the sorts, but she told him that she is willing to do it for free, which gave Naegi a glimmer of hope.

"Eh…? You mean…?"

"Yes."

"For free?"

"Of course. You do not have to pay."

"I…I don't know what to…"

"It's fine…you need not worry."

"Thanks…"

"It is nothing…"

 _ **\- - - END FLASHBACK - - -**_

Makoto is now thinking of a way to go to Gekkouhara's secret lab without alerting his parents, as he is sure that they are against it as they do not believe in such things and he would have to come up with an alibi just to keep them from worrying.

By then Mrs. Naegi called her children saying that lunch is ready, and the two siblings went to the dining room to have lunch, and having lunch, Komaru said that she is excited to start middle school, which Mrs. Naegi smiled and told her to study well, and when Komaru asks when Makoto will start high school, her mom just went silent, as she could not give a definite answer.

It turns out that Makoto and his parents jointly agreed not to let Komaru find out that he has stage 3 ½ brain cancer, or else she would suffer emotionally and might not concentrate in her studies, and there Makoto came up with an alibi saying that he will skip the entire year in preparation to have his headaches and fainting spells addressed by a doctor and assured to her that by next year he will start high school for real.

"Really, onii-chan?"

"Yes, Komaru."

"But…for a year…you won't be…"

"Don't worry."

"…"

"Once my headaches are gone…then I can go to school…"

"Really?"

"Yes."

Komaru took the alibi well and thus kept her from suspecting what is really happened to her elder brother. As the family bond, Makoto is determined to meet up with Gekkouhara and see if her equipment would really work or not, as he believed that this may be his only way to be cured of his brain cancer.

-x-

In the weeks that passed, Komaru is enjoying her middle school life as she has something that would keep her busy, and made many friends, and while the Naegi parents are glad, they still worry about Makoto, and a week later, Makoto left a letter as he secretly leaves the house to head somewhere between the border of Kyoto and Kobe, where Gekkouhara is staying.

The letter states that Makoto is meeting someone who might hold the key in eliminating his cancer, and asked his parents for understanding and requested that Komaru be kept in the dark about this. Of course his parents were worried and his mom wanted to call the police and have Makoto be brought back, however Mr. Naegi advised her against it as their son wanted this so as to not burden them.

"Honey…calm down…"

"How can I calm down?"

"Our son wanted this…"

"He's too young! All by himself!"

"He can take care of himself…he wanted to try a method to cure himself of his cancer…"

"But…but what if that person is a fake?"

"Let us have faith in our son…that is all we can do…"

"…"

Several hours later, Makoto arrived at the area, where a research building is stationed, and there Gekkouhara came and greeted him, and there she asks him how is he feeling, in which he said that he felt bad about leaving in secret after weeks of contemplating, but she told him that he did what he had to do, as she is sure that his parents would never let him go.

She then told him that his brain cancer is now at stage 4, and said that they are going to commence the experiment immediately in an effort to slowly eradicate the cancer cells in order to save his life, which Makoto nodded as he wanted to be cured of his disease once and for all so that he can resume a normal life and not burden his family any longer.

"So then, Naegi-san…"

"…"

"Are you prepared? By now your cancer is probably at stage 4 by now."

"Yeah…I suppose…"

"This will be a process that cannot be done through shortcut methods…"

"I know."

"Then let us begin. Come inside…"

"Okay…"

The two teens then went inside the building, where it turns out that Gekkouhara manages it all by herself, and outside, the scene shows that **Kyoko Kirigiri** , who is the granddaughter of a famous detective, stood behind a huge thick tree, watching the scene in secret. Kirigiri turns out to have a latent talent in detective stuff, but she chose to use those elements in her part-time job as an investigative reporter so as to protect her family lineage as detectives.

Since several weeks ago, Kirigiri was curious about what Gekkouhara is up to after accidentally overhearing her discussion with Makoto about using some of her equipment in an effort to conduct a secret experiment to cure him of his brain cancer. Just a while ago, she heard Gekkouhara state that Makoto's brain cancer is now stage 4, thus attempts to use chemotherapy is futile as there is no recorded exploits about someone recovering from a stage 4 cancer.

Kirigiri intended to find out if Gekkouhara intend to help Makoto or if she has an ulterior motive for doing this, as she wants to know why is she willing to help him for free or if she intend to conduct a grotesque experiment and abandon Makoto if she either succeed or if her intended experiment ends in an unanticipated failure.

" _I will definitely find out…_ "

-x-

A few hours later, Gekkouhara began to have Makoto undergo a series of radiation therapy using her advanced equipment, which took about more than an hour, and while this process is different from the ones conducted in hospitals in a way of chemotherapy sessions, she took care not to cause discomfort to her patient, and he somewhat felt nothing other than a slight headache, and yet he did not feel anything un-pleasant.

After the session, Gekkouhara uses the CT scan and MRI to check his brain, and told Makoto that the methods somewhat worked, as his brain cancer was reduced to stage 3.3, but cautioned that he may have to wait for at least two days before resuming the next session, and Makoto asks if they can do it at least tonight, but she advised against it as there will be a heavy thunderstorm by nightfall.

"Eh? Wait until a few days from now…?"

"Yes. There will be a severe thunderstorm today…"

"So…?"

"Then chances are there will be lightning storms…and if lightning strikes while performing our secret session…it might affect the equipment…and might put you in jeopardy."

"…"

"Be patient…we have time…"

"…"

"We should not rush…as we managed to weaken the cancer cells in you…"

Gekkouhara urged him to be patient as she knows that the process should not be rushed, and even told him that she cannot perform a second session tonight due to the upcoming thunderstorm, and if they were to do that tonight and the thunderstorm occurs, the lightning that may potentially strike might cause a malfunction on the equipment and might put their efforts to cure him in jeopardy.

She assured to him that once the thunderstorm passes and the equipment is not damaged, then they can resume the second session, and she tells Makoto to wait until tomorrow once the thunderstorm is over and when it is safe for them to continue.

"For now you should rest."

"But…"

"When the storm passes, then we can concentrate."

"…"

"Trust me on this. You will be cured."

"…fine…"

"Good."

"…"

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is no action showed here, the dramatic moments make up for it, and aside from that, this is the first step where the adventure of our main character of this story has commenced…

Also, Kyoko Kirigiri appeared, and she appeared to be slightly a snooper having come here to spy on what Gekkouhara is doing to Naegi, and despite having the talent of the SHSL Detective, she is portrayed as part-timing as an investigative reporter…

More on that in the next chapter…

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

A thunderstorm took place…

Naegi gets rather impatient and does something in secret…

And something UNEXPECTED happens…

See you in 4 to 6 weeks…

Reviews are welcomes…


	4. Metamorphosis

**Makoto Naegi: Super Duper Incredible**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by _**Spike Chunsoft**_ and _**Lerche**_  
 _ **Hulk**_ is owned by _**Marvel Comics  
The Incredible Hulk **_(TV Series) is owned by _**Kenneth Johnson**_ , _**CBS**_ and _**NBC**_

* * *

Hello, and many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story advances as Makoto Naegi pushes through with the experiment to try get rid of his brain cancer and see if it succeeds or if this would cause additional problem for him…

Well, read on and see what the results are…and this is where things take a turn…

* * *

 _ **Ch. 4:**_ _ **Saisho no henkan**_

Several hours later, it was almost nightfall and as predicted, a thunderstorm occurred, in which heavy rains, along with severe thunder and lightning, ensued, and Gekkouhara offered Naegi food and coffee, which the young boy accepted, while at the same time, he secretly harbored dismay that the next treatment would have to wait till tomorrow or so, due to her advice on not to have the equipment used fearing that a single lightning strike might damage the equipment.

Naegi is beginning to get somewhat impatient as he wanted to be free of cancer and felt that waiting would take its toll on him, but Gekkouhara assured to him that they have lots of time, and all he has to do is wait for the storm to pass and once it does, then they can resume the session as scheduled, reiterating that things cannot be rushed just as he wanted to.

"Naegi…"

"…"

"Be patient…"

"…"

"I am sure the session will continue…we just need to wait for the storm to pass…otherwise we'd be in trouble if the equipment gets damaged if struck by a lightning bolt…"

"I…understand…"

"I promise…the session will continue as scheduled…"

"Okay…"

Naegi sighed as he reluctantly nodded as he is forced to wait for the storm to pass. As Gekkouhara went to secure everything else, he went to the door and looked through the glass, where he saw how dark the skies are, rain is falling heavily and that thunder is heard roaring very loud, before several lightning strikes are seen, and Naegi sighed in dismay and frustration at the fact that his next treatment had to be called off for tonight.

Naegi was visibly becoming more and more impatient as the hours passed, as it is now 20:00, and he noticed that the thunderstorm is still ongoing with no signs of stopping, and Gekkouhara came and offered him packed dinner, as she tells him that she checked the forecast and said that there is a slight chance that the thunderstorm might end tomorrow, and if ever the weather improves by tomorrow, then they can resume the therapy.

"Be a little patient, Naegi."

"Y-yeah…"

"The storm will pass."

"I know."

"For now, you should rest. There's no point staying awake the whole night."

"I understand."

"Good to hear."

"…"

Naegi could only stare in dismay at hearing the fact that the next treatment may or may not push through tomorrow as there is a point of uncertainty on whether the thunderstorm would end by tomorrow, as there is no telling whether the next treatment would commence tomorrow anytime or in the next few days. He stared at the windows seeing the downpour is still ongoing and that light from the thunderclouds are flashing.

The 15-year old boy stared in dismay while clenching his fists, as he really wanted to be cured right away and return to his family, and there an idea came to his head as he came up with a way to do something.

-x-

Outside, not far from the lab, a group of teenage delinquents are seen, where they are resting inside a stolen car, and they appeared to be aware about who is inside the lab, and they are somewhat planning to do a blatant prank on their intended victims.

The group of teens appeared to be notorious troublemakers as they gave their pursuers a headache as they always seemed to get away after pulling off a foolish prank, and the scene shows that the delinquents are awaiting for the rain to ease up, and the members are identified as:

\- Kokichi Oma

\- Hiyoko Saionji

\- Nagisa Shingetsu

\- Masaru Daimon

\- Kotoko Utsugi

\- Jetaro Kemuri

\- Monaka Towa

The seven of them are discussing on when to make their next strike as each of them appeared to be targeting Naegi seeing that he is easy to pull off their intended prank, at the same time, seeing that his petite build makes him a good way to piss him off, and they all agreed to make sure to give Naegi a prank he would never, ever forget.

"So you guys know what to do?"

"Yup!"

"I am!"

"Ready to go!"

"Just say the word!"

"I would love to see the look on his pissed face…"

"Ha-ha!"

The seven delinquents then exchanged HIGH-FIVES as they await for the rain to weaken, and once they find their target in sight, then they will strike and put him in his place.

-x-

A few hours later, it was 23:00, and Gekkouhara is already asleep, and with the rain still ongoing, Naegi sneaked out and head for the lab room where he had his first therapy hours ago, and he is determined to go through this, confident that the next session would reduce the tumor significantly and would hasten his healing.

As he is preparing the equipment, he made sure that things are in places, and by then the machine is operational, where all he has to do now is set the radiation level to a tolerable input, and once it is in place, all he has to do is strap himself in and begin, but Naegi decided to head for the toilet first, and while doing so, a stray lightning struck the lab.

Fortunately a lightning rod is attached, thus it cushions the impact of the electricity surge, but an unforeseen situation occurred, as a stray surge of electricity made its way through the equipment, which somewhat increase the gamma radiation surge, raising it to a point where an overdose might prove dangerous.

What's more, unknown to Naegi, the equipment that he is about to use is already upgraded, and that, along with the sudden electrical surge, would play a role on what would happen next.

By then Naegi came back, unaware of what happened and strapped himself onto the equipment and began the session, where the radiation treatment commences, and while the effects he had during the first try went well with tolerable feeling, he felt that the effect was a bit strong, but he mentally dismisses it and went on with the treatment, which lasted for about 30 minutes, which he felt a bit nauseous, which is comparable to long bouts of chemotherapy.

After that, Naegi puts the equipment back to its proper place and turns them off so as to avoid suspicion, and using another equipment, he underwent scanning, where another hour later, he is ecstatic to find out that the tumor somewhat dissolved, and believed that he has been cured, and he is pleased that he went through this even though he had to do it in secret.

"Yes! I'm cured! Now my problems are solved!"

As he left the room and went towards the window, he noted that the weather slightly improved despite the rain is still there, and he decided to take a walk towards the woods to have a bit of peace in privacy, and several minutes later, the scene shows that Naegi is somewhere within the woods, quite far from the lab, and there he came across the stolen car where the seven teen delinquents are seen, looking appeared to try fixing a flat tire.

The seven delinquents saw Naegi approaching , where they are ecstatic to see that their prank-pulling session is about to commence, and Oma tells the others on what to do, which the six others nodded in agreement, remembering the plan and when to pull it off.

"Okay…here comes our target! So you guys know what to do?"

"Yup!"

"I am!"

"Ready to go!"

"Just say the word!"

"I would love to see the look on his pissed face…"

"Ha-ha!"

The seven delinquents took their places as Monoka and Saionji pretended to fix a flat tire, where they make sarcastic, melancholic comments, making it appeared that they might die from pneumonia because of the rain, which attracted the innocent Naegi's attention upon hearing their woes.

"Oh no~oh!"

"Wha~at?"

"We can't fix the tire…"

"So whose fault is that…?"

"Er…you?"

"Come on! I'm stuck in this wheelchair!"

"Who will save us…?"

"Poor me…!"

As Naegi approached them, he asks what is the problem, and there Monaka claims that they had a flat tire and said that they couldn't make much progress as Saionji is not physically up to the task while Monaka herself is confined to a wheelchair. Saionji then mocked Monaka for being a DISABLED and said that no one would marry her, which Monaka verbally retaliated.

Being a kind boy, Naegi then offered to help in replacing the tire, which the two girls asked if he is serious in helping them, which he nodded, saying that while he has never done this before, he said he would see what he could do, and the two girls secretly grinned, seeing that their target has taken the bait.

As Naegi grabbed a tool to remove the screws of the rear tire, Monaka gave a hand gesture, signaling the rest of the delinquents to come out of their hiding places and they grappled Naegi as they tied his hands onto the car with chains, and a surprised Naegi demanded to know what is the meaning of this, where Saionji laughed and said that he just fallen to their trap and now he is about to get a HEALTHY dose of pranking.

Monaka also laughed as she said that Naegi is so dumb to fall for a ruse like that, and soon Nagisa, Jetaro, Oma, and Masaru took out kendo sticks and are ready to hit Naegi, where they told him that tonight is the night he will never, ever forget.

"Surprise!"

"Tonight is your LUCKY night!"

"You're going to get INITIATED!"

"And this will be an experience you won't forget!"

"Ha-ha!"

"This is gonna be fun!"

"Ready guys?"

"Let's do it!"

Naegi struggles a lot to get free but with his wrist bound in chains, he is a sitting duck, and there Saionji laughed and shriek like a madwoman as she and Monaka began telling the others to start hitting Naegi, and not to stop until he begs for mercy, but Monaka interjected and said that they should keep hitting the boy until he give all of his money up, which Saionji considers the idea.

"Say…lets torture him a bit…"

"Huh? Why?"

"That way he'll be begging for mercy…and when he does…we'll make him cough out all his money…"

"Hmm…"

"Well…?"

"Good idea!"

"Okay…it's settled…?"

"Right! Boys…hit him!"

With Saionji and Monaka coming to an agreement, the two girls told their fellow pranksters to start the HAZING, and the five delinquents began hitting Naegi on the back with the kendo sticks, which the impact was tolerable at first, and Naegi pleaded at them to stop, but fell on deaf ears as they took pleasure in doing their thing.

However, Saionji told Oma to hit Naegi on his balls with kendo stick, which he willingly obliges as they want to see Naegi cringing and begging for mercy, and the rest urges Oma to do it as they want to see Naegi get hit on his balls.

"Come on!"

"Hit him!"

"On his balls!"

"Scramble him!"

"Castrate him!"

"Make him a transsexual!"

"Do it!"

"Ha-ha!"

With his fellow delinquents egging him on, Oma then jabbed the tip of the kendo stick on Naegi's balls, and Naegi screamed in pain, which the delinquents laughed in delight, but then an ominous sign took place as rain began to pour hard and thunder roared, which some of the delinquents began to waiver but Saionji urges them to ignore the thunder saying that it is nothing.

However, when Nagisa checked on Naegi, he stared wide-eyed and started to back away as he is starting to get apprehensive and the others asked him what is wrong, and he told them what happened, but Saionji just laughed when told that Naegi's eyes went WHITE, but when the others checked on Naegi, they too began to get worried when they told her that Nagisa is telling the truth about Naegi's eyes going WHITE.

The scene shifts to Naegi, where you can see that his eyes, particularly his eyeballs, has indeed went **WHITE** , and moments later his voice slowly changed tone, where a small growl can be heard, and as Jetaro aimed his flashlight, they saw Naegi appearing to underwent a CHANGE, as his skin color slowly changed to green, his body changed built along with his height.

Moreover, when his body shape changed, his clothes began to stretch until it ripped, which shows his now revealing muscles. His biceps became muscular as his upper clothes gave way, and so are his legs which also became muscular, thus his pants got ripped along with his shoes. The chains also snapped and Naegi broke free, and the seven delinquents stared wide-eyed in horror upon seeing what just happened.

Makoto Naegi underwent a stunning transformation, from a 5'3 boy to a 7'4 muscular mutated human; green-skinned, and his hair also turned green, yet it retained its ahoge. The mutated Naegi, now only in its ripped remains of his shirt, ripped pants and barefoot, flexed its muscles and roared aloud, angry and ready to get outraged.

"RRROOOOAAARRR!"

The seven delinquents started to tremble in fear as they believed that they may have picked the wrong target to piss off, and they began to blame one another for what is transpiring right now, and urged one another to do something about it, yet neither one of them wanted to get close to the now-transformed Naegi, afraid to get close to him.

"Do something!"

"Why me?"

"You were the one who jabbed his balls!"

"You were the one who told me to do it!"

"Quick…you guys do something!"

"No way!"

"Don't want to!"

"I'm going home!"

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is no action showed here, the dramatic moments make up for it, and aside from that, Naegi has finally become the titular character itself…

The characters that appeared here are from Danganronpa 2, Danganronpa: Another episode and Danganronpa V3, in which they are portrayed as sadistic pranksters…only this time they realized too late what they made Naegi into…and now they are in danger…

More on that in the next chapter…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The transformed Naegi began to make his move, and what would happen next…?

See you in 4 to 6 weeks…

…

Reviews are welcomes…


	5. Forest Fury

**Makoto Naegi: Super Duper Incredible**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by _**Spike Chunsoft**_ and _**Lerche**_  
 _ **Hulk**_ is owned by _**Marvel Comics  
The Incredible Hulk **_(TV Series) is owned by _**Kenneth Johnson**_ , _**CBS**_ and _**NBC**_

* * *

Hello, and many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story advances as Makoto Naegi pushes through with the experiment to try get rid of his brain cancer, and now the results are shown...which now cause additional problem for him…

Moreover, after re-reading the chapters, I realized that Naegi needs a DIFFERENT APPEARANCE while in his Hulk form, thus INTRODUCING the SECONDARY character...Kibo (from Danganronpa V3).

Well, read on and see what the results are…and this is where things take a turn…

* * *

 ** _Ch. 5:_** ** _Mori no ikari_**

With his fellow delinquents egging him on, Oma then jabbed the tip of the kendo stick on Naegi's balls, and Naegi screamed in pain, which the delinquents laughed in delight, but then an ominous sign took place as rain began to pour hard and thunder roared, which some of the delinquents began to waiver but Saionji urges them to ignore the thunder saying that it is nothing.

However, when Nagisa checked on Naegi, he stared wide-eyed and started to back away as he is starting to get apprehensive and the others asked him what is wrong, and he told them what happened, but Saionji just laughed when told that Naegi's eyes went WHITE, but when the others checked on Naegi, they too began to get worried when they told her that Nagisa is telling the truth about Naegi's eyes going WHITE.

The scene shifts to Naegi, where you can see that his eyes, particularly his eyeballs, has indeed went **WHITE** , and moments later his voice slowly changed tone, where a small growl can be heard, and as Jetaro aimed his flashlight, they saw Naegi appearing to underwent a CHANGE, as his skin color slowly changed to green, his body changed built along with his height.

Moreover, when his body shape changed, his clothes began to stretch until it ripped, which shows his now revealing muscles. His biceps became muscular as his upper clothes gave way, and so are his legs which also became muscular, thus his pants got ripped along with his shoes. The chains also snapped and Naegi broke free, and the seven delinquents stared wide-eyed in horror upon seeing what just happened.

Makoto Naegi underwent a stunning transformation, from a 5'3 boy to a 7'4 muscular mutated human; green-skinned, and his hair also turned green, yet it retained its ahoge. The mutated Naegi, who now facially resembled a diffent person (he now resembled **Juzo Sakakura** from **_Danganronpa 3_** ), is now only in its ripped remains of his shirt, ripped pants and barefoot, flexed its muscles and roared aloud, angry and ready to get outraged.

"RRROOOOAAARRR!"

The seven delinquents started to tremble in fear as they believed that they may have picked the wrong target to piss off, and they began to blame one another for what is transpiring right now, and urged one another to do something about it, yet neither one of them wanted to get close to the now-transformed Naegi, afraid to get close to him.

"Do something!"

"Why me?"

"You were the one who jabbed his balls!"

"You were the one who told me to do it!"

"Quick…you guys do something!"

"No way!"

"Don't want to!"

"I'm going home!"

The angry creature then approached his nearest targets, which are Saionji and Monaka, and the terrified girls trembled as the green-skinned, HULKING creature approached the two, growling menacingly at the spooked girls, as they are now regretting in picking on Naegi, due to the fact that they are unaware of what Naegi went through and now they are facing a dilemma.

The girls trembled further as the creature growled and both Saionji and Monaka attempted to appease the creature in hopes of making him go away and leave them alone without trouble, which the others looked on and hoped that the girls' plan work.

"Easy...easy..."

"Be nice..."

"Good boy...good boy..."

"Doggie wanna bone...?"

"Wanna play fetch...?"

"How about a stick...?"

"Wamt me to kick your ass...?"

"Saionji!"

However, the creature became agitated and roared loudly, causing the two girls to shriek, hugging each other while urging one another to do something, which did little to help their case as they are too scared to do anything and this only worsen their situation.

"EEEEKKK!"

"KKKYYYAAAHHH!"

"DO SOMETHING!"

"ME?!"

"IT WAS YOUR IDEA!"

"YOU DO IT!"

"NOT ME!"

"I'M BOUND ON A WHEELCHAIR, YOU IDIOT! YOU DO IT!"

The creature then picked up the wheelchair, where Monaka and Saionji are on, and he roared angrily as he threw the wheelchair upward north, where the wheelchair and the two girls are thrown away, where you can here them screaming hysterically for help.

"EEEEKKK!"

"KKKYYYAAAHHH!"

"HELP!"

"I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

"DO SOMETHING!"

"GUYS...CATCH US!"

"WE'RE GONNA FALL!"

"AAAAIIIEEE!"

The remaining boys trembled in terror upon seeing what the creature did to Saionji and Monaka, and now they are too scared to run off, they began to push each other towards the creature as they urge each other to do something and chase it away, which resulted in a bickering among the boys.

"DO SOMETHING!"

"ME?!"

"IT WAS YOUR IDEA!"

"YOU DO IT!"

"NOT ME!"

"I GOT CRAMPS!"

"I GOT AIDS!"

"SOMEONE CALL SUPERMAN!"

In the heat of the moment, the boys accidentally pushed Oma towards the creature, where he accidentally bumped him, where the creature growled as a terrified Oma tries to coax him into joining their group, which the creature only glared in reply, further causing tension among the boys seeing that Oma's tactics isn't working.

"Easy...easy..."

"..."

"Be nice..."

"..."

"Good boy...good boy..."

"..."

"Doggie wanna bone...?"

"..."

The creature stared menacingly at Oma, as things are not looking good, and due in part to his foolishness, Jetaro sneaked behind the creature and uses the kendo stick to jab the creature's balls, which did not have any effect, and this only angered the creature as he turn around and grabbed the kendo stick and crushed it with his palm.

Jetaro stared in fright at what he saw and the creature grabbed him as he roared in anger, which Jetaro screamed in terror, pleading for mercy, which did not work as the creature only roared in reply and nothing else.

"EEEEKKK!"

"RRRROOOAAARRR"

"KKKYYYAAAHHH!"

"RRROOOAAARRR!"

"HELP!"

"RRROOOAAARR!"

"I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

"RRROOOAARRR!"

"DO SOMETHING!"

The creature then threw Jetaro northwards, where you can see him flown away, his arms and legs waving (anime-style) while screaming in terror. As Jetaro disappeared from sight, the creature stared at the remaining boys and Kotoko, where they started to panic after seeing what the creature did to Monaka and the others, and they feared for their safety.

Wanting to save face, Masaru went in front of the creature and did some KARATE KID gestures in an effort to intimidate the creature into leaving them alone. This did not work as the creature only stare in a menacing way.

"Easy...easy..."

"..."

"Be nice..."

"..."

"Good boy...good boy..."

"..."

"Doggie wanna bone...?"

"..."

Kotoko and Nagisa stared in disbelief at seeing what Masaru is doing, and they wondered if that is going to work, but then they got their answer as the creature roared as he picks up Masaru by his shirt and threw him northward, where he can be heard screaming in terror, and now this leaves Kotoko and Nagisa as the only ones left.

The creature then menacingly went towards the two, and the two terrified pranksters are now trembling with fear as Kotoko tells Nagisa to do something, which he shook his head saying what is he supposed to do facing something like that, which resulted in the two bickering as the creature stood in front of the two delinquents.

"DO SOMETHING!"

"ME?!"

"IT WAS YOUR IDEA!"

"YOU DO IT!"

"NOT ME!"

"I GOT CRAMPS!"

"I GOT AIDS!"

"SOMEONE CALL THE AVENGERS!"

The two pranksters' bickering only agitated the creature and he grabbed them by their collars, roaring aloud, which caused the two to scream in terror, and the creature angrily threw them northward, where you can hear them screaming before disappearing from sight amid the heavy rain.

After that the creature wandered away, drIfting aimlessly into the night, as The creature seemingly possess little of Naegi's mind, and as the creature wandered within the forest, a group of wild dogs, possibly wolves (about six of them), showed up, and they appeared to be hungry as they are scavenging for food, and seeing the creature as their nearest target, the wolves settled for him and immediately pounced the creature, attempting to take a bite from him.

The creature only roared in anger as he grabbed two of the wolves by their tails and slammed them on the ground, hurting them which causes them to limp back, and the creature did the same to the other two, then repeated the same action on the two remaining wolves, and the six of them are seen cowering away as they are badly hurt, moaning in pain after being struck like that.

"MMMRRROOOAARR..."

"MMMRRROOOAARR..."

"MMMRRROOOAARR..."

"MMMRRROOOAARR..."

"MMMRRROOOAARR..."

"MMMRRROOOAARR..."

"MMMRRROOOAARR..."

"MMMRRROOOAARR..."

As the wolves disappeared, the creature left and wandered within the forest, where several hours have passed, and the creature went around the forest until ending up in front of the laboratory where Gekkouhara is staying, and the creature slowly sat on a rock, where he seemingly calmed down, and soon the green coloration of his skin started to fade back to its natural skin color; his height decreases; his muscles shrank back.

The creature is once again Makoto Naegi, and he appeared to be disoriented as he did not seem to recall the events from earlier, other than recalling that he left the laboratory, and to his bewilderment, he finds his clothes ripped and is barefooted. He wondered what happened and why he could not recall anything, which made him wonder what just happened.

By then Gekkouhara came out as she happened to be looking for Naegi, and is surprised to see him there, but then noticed that his clothes were ripped as she realized that there are wolves in the forest, where she became concerned and asks him if he is okay.

"Naegi-kun!"

"..."

"What are you doing here?"

"..."

"Are you okay?"

"..."

"Did the wolves attacked you?"

"..."

Naegi could not answer anything due to being disoriented and could not recall anything at the forest, and Gekkouhara decided to help him as she led him inside the laboratory to give him some clothes and asks him what he is doing outside, as she is relieved that he is okay and that the heavy rain has stopped and she intend to continue the treatment, unaware of what Naegi did to himself last night.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Naegi displayed his ACTIONS as the Hulk, who resembled the 7-foot tall version of Kibo, and the pranksters paid the price for messing with the wrong target, and the wolves also paid the price…

Naegi managed to make his way back to the lab, but possessed little to almost no memories of what he did earlier...

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The first transformation arc concludes, and that is where Naegi's life would change...at the cost of someone...

See you in 4 to 6 weeks…

…

Reviews are welcomes…


	6. Laboratory Inferno

**Makoto Naegi: Super Duper Incredible**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by _**Spike Chunsoft**_ and _**Lerche**_  
 _ **Hulk**_ is owned by _**Marvel Comics  
The Incredible Hulk **_(TV Series) is owned by _**Kenneth Johnson**_ , _**CBS**_ and _**NBC**_

* * *

Hello, and many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story advances as Makoto Naegi asks for Gekkouhara's help in finding out what happened to him, which would be the deciding factor on what would happen in the end…

Well, read on and see what the results are…and this is where things take a turn…

* * *

 ** _Ch. 6:_** ** _Jikken-shitsu Inferuno_**

The scene shifts at the forest, where the time now is 7 am, and Kyoko Kirigiri, an aspiring detective who is moonlighting as an investigative journalist/reporter, walked by, searching for Naegi, as she is intrigued about him wanting to use Gekkouhara's lab to do a secret chemotherapy session to cure his illness, which she believe that there is an ulterior motive behind this. She arrived last night after managing to do an investigation on Gekkohara and managed to find the place, and all she needed now is find this laboratory, which is within this forest.

By then she heard cried of help, which she looked around, until she deduced the source of the cries, and looked up, where Monaka, Kotoko, Saionji, Oma, Nagisa, Jetaro and Masaru are seen holding onto the branches of several trees, crying for help, as the trees they are on are too high above the ground, and Kirigiri stared in surprise at seeing them holding on to dear life.

"WWAAAHHH!"

"HELP!"

"SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"DO SOMETHING!"

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"I'M SCARED OF HEIGHTS!"

"SAVE ME!"

Kirigiri then came up with a way and managed to help the seven delinquents to get down safely, but despite this, the seven appeared to be traumatized and still crying, and Kirigiri talked to Monaka and asks her what happened, and she raised an eyebrow after being told, which she finds it unbelievable at first until hearing the description of Naegi's appearance before his transformation.

But since the delinquents do not know Naegi's name, Kirigiri remained unaware about the identity of the creature in question and asks Monaka again, which she gave the same explanation despite her trembling and shrieking hysterically.

"I-it's…l-like th-this…"

"…"

"He was a petite boy…he looked easy to pick on…"

"Then…?"

"We pranked him…then he GREW UP…his clothes ripped…then he…he…"

"You do not seem to be…"

"The brat turn into a green creature! He even thrashed the car!"

"Calm down…"

Though she finds it suspicious, Kirigiri took Monaka's word for now and advises the delinquents to go home, which they did, and she can hear them rambling that they promise not to pull spiteful pranks ever again so as to avoid another encounter like that.

"We'll be good…"

"We won't do pranks ever again…"

"Yeah…"

"I don't want to be thrown off again…"

"No more jabbing on the balls…"

"I think I will continue...I am the SUPREME LEADER…"

"Will you knock it off? It was your idea that caused that thing to throw us away in the first place!"

"Yeah! And from this point…I'm quitting doing pranks!"

Kirigiri wondered what happened here and why the delinquents made a claim like that, she recall about Naegi being somewhere here to undergo a secret chemotherapy session, and wondered if the person that Naegi is seeing has anything to do with this so-called CREATURE the delinquents are claiming, and she decided to move ahead and find this lab.

She suspected that Gekkouhara might be involved in some kind of illegal experiment, and has a feeling that Naegi might become a victim and she went ahead, not bothering to go after the delinquents who left in a traumatized way.

As she walked to another route, a few minutes later she found a wrecked car, which is tilted to its side, and after recalling what the delinquents said about the so-called creature, she started to consider their words and decided to get going.

-x-

At the secret lab, Gekkouhara was surprised as she did a scan on Naegi, finding out that the cancer cells at his brain were eradicated, and that it did not spread to any part of his body, and while dismayed at first at the fact that he carried out the session without her knowledge, she was quite pleased that the chemotherapy session was a success.

However, when she asked him how he ended up outside the lab and only in ripped clothes, barefooted and disoriented, Naegi told her that all he remembered is when he attempted to help some younger teens, they began to use spiteful and foolish pranks and his mind went blank, and when he came to, he said that he is surprised that it was already morning and could not recall anything else.

When Gekkouhara checked his arms, she was quite astounded that the bite wounds were almost healed and when told that he does not remember encountering some wolves, Gekkouhara wondered what is going on, and told Naegi that she will conduct some experiment to see what side-effects he acquired, as she is unsure if he got one from the unsupervised chemotherapy session he got.

"Okay, Naegi…"

"Huh?"

"I will check on you."

"What?"

"You did a chemo session without my permission…all by yourself."

"Well…"

"I need to see if you got any undetected side effects."

"…"

Naegi was a bit unsure about what Gekkouhara is planning, but after being told of how he ended up outside the lab, and why he could not recall the events after encountering the younger delinquents, he accepted the offer so as to find out why he BLACKED OUT last night, unaware of the fact that he became that creature and manhandled the delinquents for provoking him.

As Gekkouhara and Naegi head for the dining area, they did not notice that a teenager, having the same petite build as Naegi, is seen lurking around, and he turns out to be a thief who is looking for any items that can be converted to cash, and he sneaked inside and remained hidden, intending to find anything he could steal, and once he get what he wanted, he will sneak his way out.

-x-

Much later, the scene shifts inside one of the lab rooms where a huge cell-like device is stored, and Naegi willingly went inside as Gekkouhara began to check any vital signs and see if there is any side-effects, as she told Naegi that she checked the machine that he used last night, and informed him that an undetected electrical surge struck the machine, and as Naegi used the machine, she discovered that it energized the machine, thus Naegi was accidentally overdosed with gamma radiation.

She told Naegi that she would see if this might cause new problems as he might develop a new cancer sickness or if that played a role in eradicating his brain cancer, and Naegi hoped that it is the latter, as he does not want his new-found recovery be in vain.

"Okay…I'll see if the cancer cells are eliminated."

"…"

"And to make sure there aren't any in any part of your body…"

"I hope so."

"Surely you should have been more patient."

"…"

"Okay, here we go."

"…"

After that, Gekkouhara began to have Naegi undergo some tests, after some 30 minutes the results shown were normal, and the test left him exhausted and drifted to sleep, and Gekkouhara decided to let him remain there so he could rest uninterrupted, as she is still curious on what really happened to him, feeling that something did happen to him.

About 30 minutes later, Naegi is dreaming, where he recalled the events from last night where the teen delinquents were harassing him, and this bad dream slowly increases the emotional strain on his mind. Gekkouhara then noticed the behavior pattern through the scanners of the machine room he is in, and deduces this and is pondering on whether to go inside and wake him up.

As for Naegi, the bad dream intensifies as the delinquents in his dream further agitated him until Naegi's subconscious emotions went out of control, where he got up, screamed angrily, and there Gekkouhara saw his eyeballs went white, and she stared in surprise as she saw Naegi slowly changing his appearance, as his body mass increases, which his pajama top slowly ripped off, his skin turning green and he is now growling and roaring.

Gekkouhara could only stare in shock upon seeing Naegi's transformed appearance as the creature is enraged and is banging his way out of his celled room, and she realized what happened, as the accidental overdose of gamma radiation may have cured him of cancer, but now it altered the boy's body chemistry.

And she deduced that if Naegi underwent any emotional stress or negative feelings or emotion, that may trigger the sudden transformation. Her musing was interrupted when the creature managed to break free and roared louder, and is eyeing Gekkouhara.

Managing to compose herself, she attempted to calm the creature by making soothing sounds in a calm way, which appeared to work as the creature is slowly being calmed down as she led him to a couch and had him sit down.

"Shh…"

"…"

"Easy…"

"…"

"It's okay…"

"…"

"There, there…"

"…"

The creature eventually calmed down and went silent, where he slowly changed its appearance, as his body slowly reverted back to its original shape, and Naegi is back to normal, where he slowly regain his presence of mind and finds himself outside the celled room, and is surprised to see the celled room wrecked, and that he is only in his pajama pants, which was ripped.

He then asks Gekkouhara what happened, where she reluctantly told him what happened, which Naegi stared wide-eyed at what he was told, and he could not believe what he just heard, but after recalling the events where he encountered the delinquents last night, and after seeing the wrecked celled room and his current state, he is forced to acknowledge what Gekkouhara just said.

"Then…"

"Yes."

"So…I…"

"That's right."

"How…how did…?"

"Calm down…"

"But…"

"Relax."

Gekkouhara calmed him down and said that she will find a way to reverse the process, so that Naegi won't turn into that creature again, which he nodded as he strives to stay calm as she said that she will start the experiment tonight and tells him that they will stay awake all night in order to ensure that he would not get any more complications.

-x-

Later that night, Naegi is sitting on a bench outside the lab and is pondering on what to do next. He feels apprehensive at what he has become, and given what Gekkouhara told him, he realized that he may have to stay here for the time being until she managed to eradicate the condition inside his body so that he won't undergo any sudden transformations that might bring harm to others, and he realized that he may have to avoid his family for now in order to spare them from worry should they discover his current condition.

By then Kyoko Kirigiri approached him, having found the lab, and Naegi saw her, wondering what she wants, and there she approached him and tells him she is an INVESTIGATIVE REPORTER and JOURNALIST, and said that she saw him at the hospital a few days back and was being approached by Gekkouhara about giving him free chemotherapy sessions.

Naegi felt a bit worried as he does not want her to find out what happened to him, and tells her that it was just an offer and that he is only here to talk, and nothing else. Kirigiri wasn't convinced, yet she remained neutral and instead asks him if he heard anything about a GREEN-SKINNED creature lurking within the forest, saying she encountered seven younger teenagers who were hanging by the tree branch and encountered it.

Moreover, she even told him that she saw a car wrecked nearby and said that it could not be caused by a bear that could not possibly lift a car.

Naegi became more worried as he felt that Kirigiri might discover his unwanted secret, and seeing that it was almost time for the experiment, he came up with something just to make her go away by saying he does not know anything, but her persistence was slowly making him agitated slightly and Naegi was forced to speak harshly at her just to make her leave.

"Miss Kirigiri…"

"Yes?"

"Please."

"What?"

"Miss Kirigiri…don't make me angry. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry."

"Is that a threat?"

"A warning. So please…go home."

"…"

Kirigiri raised an eyebrow as how she was treated as Naegi went back inside the lab, but she is determined to see if he, Gekkouhara and the lab are connected to this so-called creature, and she stealthily followed him, but by the time she reached the front door, it was locked, and she is now thinking of a way to get inside.

Inside the lab, the scene shows that the intruder managed to ransack some items that can be converted to cash, and even stole Naegi's PRIZED jacket, and even wore it, and is about to steal another item when Gekkouhara caught him and tries to stop him, resulting in a scuffle.

"Hey!"

"!"

"What are you doing?"

"…"

"Drop those things!"

"…"

"Come back here!"

"…"

However, the thief overpowered her and banged her head against one of the machines, causing a wire to be severed, which soon caused a spark, but as the thief is trying to pick up the stolen items, he impatiently kicked a gas tank which accidentally spilled some kerosene, causing an explosion which caused a chain reaction as other equipment began to catch fire and exploded.

The resulting noise caught Naegi's attention and he went inside to see what is going on. There he saw the room is on fire, and more explosions rocked. He then saw Gekkouhara was being struck by debris, and he attempted to help her, but the thief struck Naegi from behind before throwing him inside another celled room before locking him out.

As Naegi banged the door and demanded to be let out, the thief taunted him before escaping, only to be caught in an explosion which struck his head, which burned his face beyond recognition, and with the damage he took, the thief is killed. Naegi saw the fire getting worse, and seeing Gekkouhara in mortal danger, he became frustrated and this triggered his transformation.

Outside the lab, Kirigiri heard the sounds of explosions and the flames appearing, which she sensed that something is wrong, and while using her cellphone to call the fire department within the area she is in, she saw something emerging from the burning lab, which was the green-skinned creature that the delinquents mentioned, and she saw him carrying the injured Gekkouhara, and she believed that the creature caused the fire.

As she is about to follow them, a strong explosion rocked which the impact sends her back, knocking her down, and she was too dazed to get up, and she helplessly watches the creature leaving with Gekkouhara in her arms.

A minute later, the creature went to a forested area where he puts Gekkouhara down, and you can see that her head wound was severe, yet she managed to regain conscious, and the creature looked at her, as she weakly touched his cheek, and she expressed her apology that she might not be able to help him in getting cured or how to control the RAGING SPIRIT that dwells within him, but the creature just stared at her in silence.

"N-Naegi…kun…"

"…"

"S-sorry…"

"…"

"G-guess…I can't…h-help…you…"

"…"

"You…got…live…don't…give…"

"…"

After that, Gekkouhara perished, and the creature could only stare in silence before walking aimlessly towards the forest, leaving her lifeless body behind, not looking back as sounds of the fire trucks can be heard arriving, and soon more arrived as the firemen struggled to control the blaze.

Minutes later, police arrived, where they searched the area and found Gekkouhara's corpse, and the police asks Kirigiri what happened, seeing that she is the only witness there at the time. She told the police what she knows, and the investigator, and a few cops, raised an eyebrow at what he was told, finding it quite…absurd.

He began to doubt about Kirigiri's claim that a human-like creature, green-skinned, carried Gekkouhara here and that the creature is said to be the cause of the explosion which took a life. Kirigiri maintained her words and said that she saw everything, and gave the creature a term that would help identify it - the HULK.

"What was that, Kirigiri?"

"You heard me."

"The HULK? Is that a joke?"

"No. I saw it with my own eyes."

"Maybe the explosion banged your head…and maybe your imagination…"

"You think I would do something like pulling a prank after seeing what happened?"

"Just because you're the granddaughter of a famous detective doesn't mean you can…"

"Don't you dare provoke me…"

After a few minutes one of the firemen came and said that the fire is under control, and the investigator went to the site, where firemen searched the burnt lab, and after several minutes they found another corpse, where Kirigiri stared wide-eyed upon seeing the corpse, which though it was lying face-down, the logo of the jacket shows that it belonged to Naegi. What she did not know is that the corpse is actually the thief, who happened to have the same build as the real Naegi, but because his face was burned beyond recognition, he cannot be identified accurately.

The investigator then checked the corpse's body and found Naegi's ID, which it turns out that the thief stole it and intend to replace the picture with another, but failed to do so. The investigator checked the ID and found the contact number, and thus he had no choice but to call the Naegi family to inform them about what happened to the victim - Makoto Naegi.

Soon Gekkouhara's body, along with the other corpse, are loaded inside thr ambulance, and there Kirigiri reiterated at what she saw earlier, and yet the investigators doubt her claim about the creature, which sparked a debate between the two until both sides were pacified.

-x-

Several days later, the scene shifts at a cemetery, where the relatives and friends of Makoto Naegi are assembled, and they tearfully watched the coffin being buried, and the Naegi parents are crying, and Komaru was especially affected, as they could not believe that they would lose Makoto this soon, and though they had a hard time believing that Makoto was presumed to be murdered by the so-called Hulk that Kirigiri described, they nevertheless accepted it, and after several minutes, everyone left.

As the cemetery is deserted, the real Makoto Naegi showed up, looking sullen, as he felt that fate is not kind to him. While he is cured of the cancer, he is cursed with the fact that he could turn into the Hulk if he emotionally loses himself. He watches the grave and the tombstone where Naegi's name is engraved, and though he did not like it, he had no choice but to let everyone believe that Makoto Naegi is dead, so that he could find a way to cure himself and be free from the creature that dwells within him.

He silently cried as he did not want to desert his family but he knew that this is the only way to keep them safe. He does not want everyone, especially the media, that he is alive, and feared that if they find out that he is the Hulk, his family will be scorned and he may end up becoming a guinea pig. Naegi walked away and pondered on where to go, as he must now make sure that no one knows that he still exist until he manage to find a cure that would free him from his newly-acquired curse.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

 ** _The Lonely Man Theme_** (by Joe Harnel) ** _  
_**(Ending theme of ** _The Incredible Hulk_** )

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is little action showed here, the dramatic moments make up for it, and aside from that, Naegi has finally become the titular character itself…yet an innocent life is sacrificed in order to bring about the story.

With Naegi mistook for someone else and is BURIED, he now begins his JOURNEY to find a way to cure himself of becoming that RAGING SPIRIT, but in order to do so, he has to let everyone believe that he is dead, thus he will have to use a variety of disguises to keep his cover.

While the upcoming chapters will have action, more of it are like an emotional journey for Naegi for he will be moving from one place to another to prevent others from recognizing him. With no one to turn to, he will have to deal with it himself.

Moreover, Kyoko Kirigiri will surely have something to do, as her detective instinct tells her that she must find this Hulk and prove its existence by finding him, even if it means she would get into conflict with anyone and everyone. This is sort of a homage to The Incredible Hulk TV series' recurring theme (or gag) between David Banner and Jack McGee (portrayed by the late **Jack Colvin** ).

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Two things for you readers to look out for:

 ** _1)_** ** _Makoto Naegi's Super Duper INCREDIBLE TRIAL_**

\- Taking place after this chapter, Makoto Naegi went to a city where political things rule, and gets into a situation where he is charged for a crime he did not commit, and is jailed as a result.

\- This in turn attracts the attention of a certain _**ACE ATTORNEY**_ , and is determined to prove Naegi's innocence, but what would happen if he discovered Naegi's HIDDEN SECRET?

 ** _2)_** ** _Makoto Naegi: Super Duper Incredible Ch. 7_**

\- A new story arc where it takes place after Makoto Naegi's Super Duper INCREDIBLE TRIAL, in which Naegi comes across a foreign girl who is slowly being murdered, and he is forced to help her despite knowing that he might turn into the Hulk if pushed to the limits…

See you in 4 to 6 weeks…

Reviews are welcomes…


	7. Trouble In A New Town

**Makoto Naegi: Super Duper Incredible**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by _**Spike Chunsoft**_ and _**Lerche**_  
 _ **Hulk**_ is owned by _**Marvel Comics  
The Incredible Hulk **_(TV Series) is owned by _**Kenneth Johnson**_ , _**CBS**_ and _**NBC**_

* * *

Hello, and many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story advances as we enter a new story arc, where Makoto Naegi tries to move on after what happened at the last chapter, and he is about to encounter more hardships as he moves from town to town…

Well, read on and see what the results are…and this is where things take a turn…

* * *

Two weeks have passed since that incident, and the scene shifts somewhere within Tokyo, where life goes on, and everything within the streets appeared to be business as usual, where people are walking the streets doing their usual routine, such as going to office, schools, malls, and all of the sorts, and they seemed to be minding their own businesses until…

"EXTRA, EXTRA! READ ALL ABOUT IT!"

Some passerby were drawn by curiosity at the newspaper boy's advertising words, where they went to the newspaper stand to see what the fuss is all about, where they looked at the front page of the newspaper where the headlines says " ** _TWO PERSONS MURDERED; THE INCREDIBLE HULK ON THE LOOSE…_** "

This seemed to piqued their curiosities and some began to buy the newspaper as they felt that this could be an interesting news, as they wanted to read something unique and the latest, while others were dismissive and they asked the newspaper boy if he is selling a cheap promotional alibi, which he said that he is just selling the newspapers and have no hand on whether the front page news is for real or not, saying that the news on the front page is based on what a reporter claims, and nothing else.

"Hey!"

"Is this news real?"

"I bet it's fake news!"

"You better not..."

"I'm just selling the newspaper, sirs, ma'am..."

"Are you sure you're selling this paper?"

"Or maybe you're just..."

If this turns out to be..."

This, however, did little to help, as the passerby who bought the paper read it but saw no pictures, and they began to ask the newspaper boy is this news is real or if it's a fake one, as they are having doubts about the article stating about the so-called Hulk, and they demand that the articles should produce proof if this Hulk exists or not.

"Seriously?"

"..."THE INCREDIBLE HULK"...?"

"Are you playing a prank on us?"

"Where are the pictures?"

"Yeah, where's the proof?"

"Before you run your mouth off you should show proof that this Hulk is for real or not..."

"And not someone like Hulk Hogan...he's yesterday's news!"

"Got that?"

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts somewhere else around Tokyo, until coming to a huge corporate building, where it showed that it is where the news came from, which somewhat rivals that of the Daily Bugle, and the scene shows towards the top of the building where the name is displayed, which says " ** _Hope's Peak Future Foundation_** ", and there it zoomed towards the 30th floor, where the editor-in-chief, identified as **Jin Kirigiri** , is having a rather rough day, as he got several phone calls from netizens who are plaguing him with non-stop queries about the article that is pointing out about the Hulk.

There he is forced to summon someone who appeared to be the cause of all this - his daughter Kyoko, and there he asks her if she is really serious about the article she publishes, and not as a way to attract attention, which caused her to glare at her dad, as she insisted at what she saw several weeks back, saying that she know what she saw, and how the article came to light due to being the SOLE WITNESS on what happened on that fateful night.

Kyoko reiterated that she saw the Hulk, whom she described as a human-like creature with green skin and is somewhat muscular, and said that she believes that the Hulk murdered Miaya Gekkouhara and Makoto Naegi, which she is unaware that Naegi is actually alive and being the Hulk, and stated that the Hulk is real and that it might commit murder again.

Thinking that his daughter is becoming somewhat delusional, he urged her to stop making FANTASY-based articles and do real reporting that is happening around Tokyo, but she slammed her hand on the desk and talked back to her father, feeling insulted that he is thinking that she is crazy, and made it clear that she will show proof that the Hulk is real and show Japan that she means what she said.

"So you are saying that I'm a nutcase now, dad?"

"Kyoko!"

"I did not become an investigative journalist just to make myself look like a literary clown...I based my articles on what I saw...an what I saw on that fateful night that this Hulk caused the lab explosion...and killed two innocent people!"

"But you do not have proof!"

"And that is why I am here...to provide proof and prove that what I wrote is real!"

"Kyoko...you are getting out of line...and I could not tell if you are suffering from delusional stress or..."

"So you do think I'm crazy..."

"That's not..."

As the father and daughter are bickering rather loudly, which can be heard outside Jin's office, the scene shifts outside, where the vice editor, identified as **Kyosuke Munakata** , is listening, and he too is skeptical about Kyoko's claim about the Hulk, feeling that she is just doing that just to be recognized and felt that he should talk to Jin about firing her in order to spare the company from further embarrassment. The company secretary, **Chisa Yukizome** , appeared to be worried, but Munakata assured to her that things will be okay.

While this seemed to calm her down, both were startled when Kyoko bursts out of the editor chief's office, and she looked pissed, where Yukizome asks Kyoko where is she going, and there she tells her that she is going somewhere and find the Hulk, and produce proof that the creature exists, which Yukizome asks if Kyoko is really obsessed, which made Kyoko verbally retaliate.

"So now you think I'm crazy?"

"Um...that's not what I..."

"If you have nothing good to say...then don't make any comments!"

"...still, I am worried about you...your dad thinks that..."

"Which is why I'm leaving...I'm going to find the Hulk...and prove it to you...and Japan...that he exists...then you will soon know that I am doing my job professionally...and dilligently!"

"So...you're going...right now...?"

"See you later."

"..."

After that, Kyoko storms off, and both Munakata and Yukizome looks on as Kyoko walked out and left, where minutes later they saw her boarded a car and leaves, and Munakata wondered if Kyoko is really serious or is just delusional. While he did receive reports about the arson incident, he still refuses to believe Kyoko's claims, and he secretly intend to talk to Jin about Kyoko's behavior.

* * *

 _Makoto Naegi - an ordinary teenage boy living with an ordinary family…living in an ordinary neighborhood and leads an ordinary life...however, his ordinary life was shattered upon discovering that he has stage 4 cancer of the brain, and was given less than half a year to live…_

 _Given by an offer from a good samaritan...Naegi took the chance and underwent a secret chemotherapy session in an effort to eradicate the cancer within him. Then, without Gekkouhara's knowledge, he made a secret chemotherapy session in secret, and an accidental overdose of gamma radiation alters his body chemistry._

 _And now, when Makoto Naegi grows angry or outraged, a startling metamorphosis occurs_

 _The creature is driven by rage and pursued by a young detective moonlighting as an investigative reporter_

 _The creature is wanted for a murder he didn't commit. Makoto Naegi is believed to be dead. And he must let the world think that he_ is _dead, until he can find a way to control the raging spirit that dwells within him._

* * *

 ** _Ch. 7: Shinshigai de no toraburu_**

Two months have passed since THAT INCIDENT happened back somewhere within Tokyo, and it was still fresh from his mind, and he was both saddened and sullen at the fact that he had to leave the place he was born and grew up, but it cannot be helped as he felt that this is for tbe best, not only for him but fir everyone that he is close to.

The scene shifts somewhere that is far from the city, where you can see what appeared to be a barn, where someone is seen raking and collecting hay, milking cows and doing other odd jobs. The scene zoomed closer where you can see someone, who appeared to have a rather petite build, looking like a teenager, and sports an ahoge.

He appeared to sport a beard, and has a rather sullen look. It turn out that this person is actually **Makoto Naegi** , and he is using a fake beard to disguise himself to prevent others from recognizing him, for a very valid reason, even though it emotionally hurts him.

The land owner and his wife noticed that Naegi appeared silent and sullen since coming here a month ago, and they wondered if something happened to him, unaware of what he went through. Because of the disguise Naegi used, the couple are unaware of the teen boy's identity.

They were tempted to ask him as they pondered on whether to help him or not.

"Honey..."

"Yes, dear?"

"Have you noticed that guy? He's been like this for the past four weeks."

"Indeed. I wondered if something tragic happened to him..."

"I feel sorry for him."

"What are you suggesting?"

"I am thinking..."

"Eh?"

About two months ago, Naegi learned that he has a late-stage brain cancer which would cause his imminent death, but was approached by a good samaritan, who happened to be a radiologist, and offered to give him free chemotherapy sessions, which Naegi accepted and left home in secret as he is determined to be cured.

However, unforeseen factors took place and Naegi unknowingly got an accidental overdose of gamma radiation, and whenever he gets angry, outraged or having extreme bouts of heavy emotions, it triggers a transformation that would change the shape of his body, transforming him into a 7-foot tall, green-skinned creature that would become the **Hulk**.

After his first unintentional transformation, he and the samaritan, identified as **Miaya Gekkouhara** , attempted to reverse the process, but another unforseen factor played a role which caused a fire within the lab, mortally wounding Gekkouhara, despite the creature managing to save her life, but a witness mistook the creature being the killer, and became the suspect of a double-murder after a charred body was found which resembled that of Naegi, and is erronously believe that the body belonged to Naegi, which Naegi's family believed it.

After the FUNERAL, when everyone left, the REAL Naegi showed up and glanced at the tombstone where his name is engraved. He was heartbroken that his family and friends think that he perished in the fire, but he realized that he must let everyone think he is dead until he find away to cure himself from becoming the RAGING SPIRIT that dwells within him.

He then left and never return, intending to avoid anyone he knows and is forced to use assumed names to avoid detection.

Right now Naegi, using the assumed name of Mako Nakoruhedo, is finishing in collecting the hays, and the land owner came and told Naegi that his shift is up and paid him, which Naegi nodded and thanked the owner and is ready to leave, and the land owner asks if he has a place to stay, commenting that he appeared TOO YOUNG to travel, and he offered him a place to stay in their farm.

His wife also offered to ADOPT him if he wants to.

Naegi sensed that he is being offered a place to stay, and recognized their generosities, but he knew it is risky due to his condition and does not wish to have danger and misfortune befall the couple, and fearing that he might get recognized, Naegi said that he has a relative somewhere out of town and said that he is going to be okay.

The land owner asks if he is sure, believing that the disguised Naegi need emotional support, but Naegi kindly declines, thanked him and is getting ready to leave.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You don't have to go. I can help you get a job so..."

"Thank you for the offer, but I have to decline."

"Are you sure? We can help you if you have..."

"I'll be fine. Thank you. I appreciate it a lot."

"..."

"..."

After that, the disguised Naegi left the farm and walked quietly towards the main road, uncertain of which place he would end up at, and the couple noted that Naegi appeared to have something that is burdening him and they wondered if they did the right thing in letting him go, feeling that he might have difficulty in facing whatever problem is hounding him.

The wife is considering in going after Naegi, but her husband gently tells her not to, guessing that Naegi is being considerate in not wanting others to be a burden to him, and assured to her that Naegi appeared to be able to face whatever problem came to his way.

"Let him go, honey."

"But...dear..."

"I believe he is doing this for our sakes."

"Eh? Why would...?"

"He seemed to be carrying some kind of burden...and he does not want to drag us in."

"That poor lad."

"I am sure he can overcome it."

"I hope you are right..."

-x-

Two weeks later, the scene shifts somewhere within the Honshu prefecture, where the place is revealed to be Roppongi, which the place is breamed with lots of landmark, such as shopping district and all, bjt also the place where several high-profile political entities are based, and even high-profile lawyers who became the talk of the town.

The place appeared to be thriving, where business is thriving the area is frequently being besieged by customers which are a mix of adults and teenagers, and they appeared to be avid collectors, as they are looking and buying second-hand items which are technological in nature, and their reasons for patronizing the said shops are purely economical in nature - cheaper prices and practicality. You can see several shops selling HOT items for cheaper prices, such as smartphones, android tablets and even laptops, and despite being second-hand items, they appeared to be in good working conditions, and some of the customers are willing to buy them as long as their desired items are working fine as well as to save money for budgetary reasons, and the merchants are using subtle means in enticing passing customers.

"Hello...please by our items..."

"They are cheaper..."

"...they are in good working condition..."

"You can try them if you like..."

"I promise you will like them..."

"I promise you will get your money's worth..."

"Here are the items on our display..."

"Pick the one you like..."

The area in question turns out to be Akihabara, and the area is thriving and many merchants set up shops to attract passing customers and entice them to buy their products by showing the items and offered cheaper prices while assuring them that the items are in good working condition, and their marketing strategy worked as some passing customers were intrigued after hearing that so e gadgets are being sold in cheaper prices, and they began asking the merchants what itens do they sell, and the merchants showed to the customers the items they are selling, ranging from smartphones to android tablets and even laptops.

Then the scene shifts to another nearby shop, where a merchant is also selling second-hand items, but unlike the other shops, this merchant is selling something else and is catering avid collectors, and the scene shifts inside the shop where you can see the items being sold, which turn out to be classic console units and games, all being displayed on the shelves, and one by one you can see the following consoles being on display, which are:

\- Nintendo Famicom

\- Super Famicom

\- Sega Genesis

\- Game Boy Color

\- Game Boy Advance

\- Neo Geo

\- Sony Playstation

\- Sega Saturn

\- Nintendo 64

In a matter of minutes customers passed by the shop, and most of them are avid collectors and fans of video games, and they were immediately intrigued by the items on display and they looked at the items, as some appeared to be unaware that such ckassical consoles actually existed, and they began asking the merchants if those consoles and its games are really something to be owned, which the merchant nodded and assured to them that the classic games are RARE, and are fun to play with, saying that even with popular games today that are released on current consoles such as the Sony Playstation 4, the Microsoft X-Box One and the Nintendo Wii, the consoles on display are even COOLER due to its nostalgia factor.

"Are they really cool compared to today's consoles?"

"Yes...they ate cool..."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, sir...they are the very first games...and they are the popular ones in its heydays...and they are RARE to find..."

"Hmm..."

"Would you like to try them...?"

"..."

"I promise you will not regret it..."

At the streets, a newspaper boy is selling newspaper, announcing the trending news, which somewhat caught the ears if passing pesedtrians, as some are interested in the latest news, and even willing to buy the newspaper to read the latest headlines, such as a ROOKIE attorney who won a rather difficult case that led to the exoneration of a victim accused of frustrated murder and exposed the true culprit.

"Extra! Extra! Read all about it! A rookie attorney wond a landmark case! Victim exonerated and the culprit exposed!"

"A rookie attorney?"

"That must be the GUY I heard..."

"This is news!"

"I'm gonna read it..."

"Hey! Newspaper boy!"

"I want a newspaper!"

"Me too!"

Much later, the scene shifts inside a subway station where the place is revealed to be Kawasaki City, and it shows that the disguised Naegi is there, having arrived and found a seat, where he appeared to be disenchanted, disillusioned, jaded and at wit's end, as he is slowly running out of money and had difficulty in finding a temporary job as he finds out that a lot of requirement is needed, which he feels that it is risky as his true identity might be discovered, as he is aware that an INVESTIGATIVE JOURNALIST is hot on his trail.

He slowly became emotionally detached and began to wonder if he did the right thing in accepting Gekkouhara's offer of being cured of cancer which led to his current condition, which also led to her accidental death and becoming the RAGING SPIRIT that dwells within him.

His musing was interrupted, however, as he heard a commotion, where a lone passenger, who is visibly seven months pregnant, was being harassed by two men, who appeared to be high on drugs, and they are visibly intending to harm the woman's BABY BUMP, and the terrified woman pleaded to the men to stop, but they were so high that they do not care what happen next.

"No...please don't!"

"Check it out!"

"A basketball!"

"We got a target practice!"

"No...it's a soccer ball...let's play football!"

"No...don't! Don't hit my baby!"

"Let's do it!"

"Right on!"

Naegi was alarmed, as he sees that there were no other passengers around aside from himself, thus there is no one who could come to help her, as he is worried that if he tries to intervene, he might lose control and ended up what he feared most, and tries to ignore the scene in front of him, hoping that someone might come and scare the men away.

Unfortunately, no one came, and the addicted men began to beat up the pregnant woman and began to kick her stomach, she screamed, which the sight made Naegi compelled to step in and confront the addicts, telling them to stop, which the two men arrogantly confronted him instead. In their drug-induced states, they appeared to be more than happy to beat up someone besides the pregnant woman, seeing Naegi as an ideal PUNCHING BAG.

"Hey…check this out…"

"Yeah…"

"A pipsqueak perfect for a punching bag…"

"Wanna give it a try?"

"I'm in!"

"Let's do it!"

"Ha-ha!"

"Take this!"

The two men began to punch Naegi, and then kicked him on his groin before lifting him and threw him at the seats, before continuing in beating up the pregnant woman. The pain he received, his helplessness in helping the pregnant woman, and the sounds of malevolent laughter from the two drug addicted muggers, were enough to put Naegi in an outraged-induced emotion, and thus, you can see his eyeballs turning WHITE, and the metamorphosis commences.

The scene shifts to Naegi, where you can see that his eyes, particularly his eyeballs, has indeed went **WHITE** , and moments later his voice slowly changed tone, where a small growl can be heard, and as the two men slowly stopped after hearing something, while the scene behind the train seats showed that Naegi appearing to underwent a CHANGE, as his skin color slowly changed to green, his body changed built along with his height.

Moreover, when his body shape changed, his clothes began to stretch until it ripped, which shows his now revealing muscles. His biceps became muscular as his upper clothes gave way, and so are his legs which also became muscular, thus his pants got ripped along with his shoes. His fake beard fell off, which now revealed his full face.

There Naegi changed into the creature he tried to avoid, and the two men stared wide-eyed in horror upon seeing what just happened.

Makoto Naegi underwent a stunning transformation, from a 5'3 boy to a 6'5 muscular mutated human; green-skinned, and his hair also turned green, yet it retained its ahoge. The mutated Naegi, who now facially resembled a different person (he now resembled someone a bit taller than **Juzo Sakakura** from **_Danganronpa 3_** ), is now only in its ripped remains of his shirt which fell to the floor, now only in his ripped pants and barefoot, flexed its muscles and roared aloud, angry and ready to get outraged.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

 ** _The Lonely Man Theme_** (by Joe Harnel) ** _  
_**(Ending theme of ** _The Incredible Hulk_** )

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is not much of an action showed here other than a few appearances of a few characters from the Danganronpa series, the dramatic moments make up for it, which Kyoko Kirigiri has begun her search for her target in order to [prove to her dad and other peers that her story is real and intends to prove it.

Okay, you probably wondered what this "ace attorney" means and what significance it holds. Yup, this new story arc is partially inspired from another visual novel-turned anime series, **_Ace Attorney_** (known in the US as Phoenix Wright), which involves a rookie attorney who would slowly but steadily climb the ranks of lawyers making a name for themselves, which involves **Ryuuichi Naruhodo** , and his strong sense of justice would motivate him to help, but this also brings in a conflict which will be elaborated in later chapters.

What significance this guy have? You'll soon find out in the next upcoming chapters.

Take note, however, that in this crossover-type story arc, the characters of Ace Attorney/Phoenix Wright series will be addressed in their original, Japanese names, since this fic is set in Japan.

And finally, Naegi is forced to become…YOU KNOW WHAT…and yet it ended in a cliffhanger. The story arc just started and more are on the way, as the transformed Naegi is about to ROCK the…you get my drift…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Naegi became the Hulk and caused a ruckus before fleeing, and the ensuing disturbance will no doubt put Naegi in trouble, and this in turn will attract the attention of a certain attorney…

See you on the first week of October…

Reviews are welcomed…


	8. Wrongfully Arrested

**Makoto Naegi: Super Duper Incredible**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by _**Spike Chunsoft**_ and _**Lerche**_  
 _ **Hulk**_ is owned by _**Marvel Comics  
The Incredible Hulk **_(TV Series) is owned by _**Kenneth Johnson**_ , _**CBS**_ and _**NBC**_

* * *

Hello, and many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story advances as Naegi goes into action…involuntarilyand that would soon land him into trouble…

Well, read on and see what the results are…and this is where things take a turn…

* * *

At the road, which leads towards Roppongi, Kyoko Kirigiri is traveling by bus and is just 10 minutes away from arriving there, and she is pondering on making her next move, as she realized that her talents as a superb detective do have some drawback, as she is unable to guess or deduce the Hulk's next move, and that there were no reports of any sightings, yet she is not deterred and is determined to prove that her story is true and she is bent on proving to her critics and detractors that the Hulk is real.

By then the taxi driver just noticed his passenger and slowly recognized her, but then he became skeptical after recalling that he read her article on a newspaper and there he began asking her questions in regard to her article, as he said that he has trouble believing the story she wrote, stating that there were no pictures to prove that her claim is accurate.

Of course Kirigiri is quick to defend her article and vowed that she will prove her claim that the Hulk is real, and promised the taxi driver that he will soon see that the Hulk really exists and is not a made-up story or a fabric of an imagination..

"So…you think you can prove what your articles says?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Still…I'm still having trouble believing. A guy…almost 7 feet tall…green-skinned…sounds like you just announced that there's an abominable snowman or a big foot in Japan…"

"I know what I saw…and soon I will prove to you all."

"Looking forward to that, miss…"

"You will."

As the minutes passed, the taxi is nearing the Roppongi district, which just near the subway station, and they have no idea of the situation that is about to take place, and for Kirigiri, this is something she would do to make things happen, no matter what it takes and no matter the costs, as she is unwilling to take more criticisms of being a FOOL to the media company where she is working, and she is bent on proving her father wrong that she is imagining things.

She then glanced at the streets, which was quite busy, and there the taxi driver told her that they are now at Roppingi, and that this place is a haven for some merchants and shoppers, as well as being a frequent place where politicians and attorneys usually come here to dine, stroll and hold meetings in regards to law and order.

Kirigiri just nodded as she is somewhat not interested, only thinking about finding the Hulk and provide pictures to prove her claim.

* * *

 _Makoto Naegi - an ordinary teenage boy living with an ordinary family…living in an ordinary neighborhood and leads an ordinary life...however, his ordinary life was shattered upon discovering that he has stage 4 cancer of the brain, and was given less than half a year to live…_

 _Given by an offer from a good samaritan...Naegi took the chance and underwent a secret chemotherapy session in an effort to eradicate the cancer within him. Then, without Gekkouhara's knowledge, he made a secret chemotherapy session in secret, and an accidental overdose of gamma radiation alters his body chemistry._

 _And now, when Makoto Naegi grows angry or outraged, a startling metamorphosis occurs_

 _The creature is driven by rage and pursued by a young detective moonlighting as an investigative reporter_

 _The creature is wanted for a murder he didn't commit. Makoto Naegi is believed to be dead. And he must let the world think that he_ is _dead, until he can find a way to control the raging spirit that dwells within him_

* * *

 ** _Ch. 8:_** ** _Machigatte taiho sa reta_**

At the subway station, Makoto Naegi is pondering on what to do next as he has no idea where to go or how to start his mission to find a way to get back to normal, but his pondering was interrupted, however, as he heard a commotion, where a lone passenger, who is visibly seven months pregnant, was being harassed by two men, who appeared to be high on drugs, and they are visibly intending to harm the woman's BABY BUMP, and the terrified woman pleaded to the men to stop, but they were so high that they do not care what happen next.

"No...please don't!"

"Check it out!"

"A basketball!"

"We got a target practice!"

"No...it's a soccer ball...let's play football!"

"No...don't! Don't hit my baby!"

"Let's do it!"

"Right on!"

Naegi was alarmed, as he sees that there were no other passengers around aside from himself, thus there is no one who could come to help her, as he is worried that if he tries to intervene, he might lose control and ended up what he feared most, and tries to ignore the scene in front of him, hoping that someone might come and scare the men away.

Unfortunately, no one came, and the addicted men began to beat up the pregnant woman and began to kick her stomach, she screamed, which the sight made Naegi compelled to step in and confront the addicts, telling them to stop, which the two men arrogantly confronted him instead. In their drug-induced states, they appeared to be more than happy to beat up someone besides the pregnant woman, seeing Naegi as an ideal PUNCHING BAG.

"Hey…check this out…"

"Yeah…"

"A pipsqueak perfect for a punching bag…"

"Wanna give it a try?"

"I'm in!"

"Let's do it!"

"Ha-ha!"

"Take this!"

The two men began to punch Naegi, and then kicked him on his groin before lifting him and threw him at the seats, before continuing in beating up the pregnant woman. The pain he received, his helplessness in helping the pregnant woman, and the sounds of malevolent laughter from the two drug addicted muggers, were enough to put Naegi in an outraged-induced emotion, and thus, you can see his eyeballs turning WHITE, and the metamorphosis commences.

The scene shifts to Naegi, where you can see that his eyes, particularly his eyeballs, has indeed went **WHITE** , and moments later his voice slowly changed tone, where a small growl can be heard, and as the two men slowly stopped after hearing something, while the scene behind the train seats showed that Naegi appearing to underwent a CHANGE, as his skin color slowly changed to green, his body changed built along with his height.

Moreover, when his body shape changed, his clothes began to stretch until it ripped, which shows his now revealing muscles. His biceps became muscular as his upper clothes gave way, and so are his legs which also became muscular, thus his pants got ripped along with his shoes. His fake beard fell off, which now revealed his full face.

There Naegi changed into the creature he tried to avoid, and the two men stared wide-eyed in horror upon seeing what just happened.

Makoto Naegi underwent a stunning transformation, from a 5'3 boy to a 6'5 muscular mutated human; green-skinned, and his hair also turned green, yet it retained its ahoge. The mutated Naegi, who now facially resembled a different person (he now resembled someone a bit taller than **Juzo Sakakura** from **_Danganronpa 3_** ), is now only in its ripped remains of his shirt which fell to the floor, now only in his ripped pants and barefoot, flexed its muscles and roared aloud, angry and ready to get outraged.

The two addicts were quite shaken at the sight they were seeing, as they never encountered anything like this, yet due to their drug-induced states, they believe that they are just seeing things and decided to brush off what they saw and claim that they are just hallucinating and continue beating the pregnant woman, and after some kicks, they succeeded in hitting her stomach, and the woman screamed at what they are doing, but the addicts just laughed at their handiwork.

"Ha-ha-ha!"

"Yeah!"

"Kick that son of a bitch!"

"Wanna see blood!"

"Want to see a miscarriage!"

"Come on, bitch! Scream some more!"

"Or we'll kill your baby bitch!"

"Scream! Ha-ha-ha!"

As they are enjoying their homicidal spree, they did not notice that the Hulk is approaching them, and there he roared at the two, which spooked them to a degree as they got a close-up look, and they started to wonder if they really are seeing things or not, and he suggested to his cohort to see if the Hulk is for real or is just a life-sized balloon, which his cohort eagerly agreed, wanting to hurt someone else just for the fun and thrill, due to their drug-induced stats.

"Whoa…"

"Check this out…"

"A balloon!"

"Want me to burst it?"

"Sure!"

"Heh-heh…watch this!"

"Go for it!"

"Here I come!"

As the cohort punched the Hulk, he wailed in pain as he felt he just punch a thick, cemented wall, and he told his partner that he just hit something thick and felt that he broke his wrist, which his partner stared wide-eyed, having seen it and finally got a clear look at the Hulk, seeing that he is not seeing things, and he even got more terrified as the Hulk grabbed his cohort and threw him through the window, and ended up colliding with some passing-through passengers who are about to board the train.

The remaining addict was starting to get scared as the Hulk approached him, and the addict tried to talk his way out, which did little to change the outcome and he began to tremble and beg for mercy, saying that he will give him a lot of drugs as long as the Hulk would not lay a finger on him, which the Hulk only growled in anger.

"E-easy…!"

"Rrrr…"

"Calm down…"

"Rrrr…"

"I…I won't hurt y-you…"

"Rrrr…"

"L-let's…make a deal! Y-yeah…! We can work this out…!"

"RRROOOOAAARR!"

Outside the train, the passengers huddled around at seeing the knocked-out addict, and then at the broken window, as they felt that there is trouble here and assumed that vandals are behind this and they began telling one another to call for the police as they felt that the vandals are drug addicts and that things might spiral out of control if left unrestrained.

The passengers began to complain that things like these always happen at the start of the day and wished that the politicians would do something about the problems such as drug addictions, pushers and the such, feeling that things always happened and that there are times that drug pushers always find a way out when put to trials.

"Goodness…"

"Those addicts…they are at it again…!"

"Can't the politicians do something?"

"It's always like this…"

"Yeah…those pushers must've bribed the judges to acquit them…"

"The justice system sucked…"

"Someone ought to do something…"

"Let's board the train and get out of here…"

However, the passengers' complaining were interrupted when the train door was broken down and fell to the floor, with the remaining addict being thrown out along the way, and there the Hulk came out, roaring aloud and flexed its muscles, and this terrified the passengers as they never saw a green-skinned entity before and believed him to be a monster of sorts, and they began to panic and ran off.

"EEEKKK!"

"KKKYYYAAAHHH!"

"GGYYYAAHH!"

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?"

"A FLASHER!"

"A MONSTER!"

"SOMEONE SAVE ME!"

"CALL THE COPS!"

As the passengers ran towards the stairs leading to the streets, the Hulk ran off towards the other direction, and in the midst of the panic, this attracted the roaming police, and there they asked the panicking passengers what happened and they were rather taken aback at being told on what they saw, and they had a hard time believing at the description of the attacker.

"What the heck?"

"A green-skinned what?"

"Must be a flasher…"

"Geez…on the first day of the week…"

"Come on…let's find this guy and bring him in…we don't want those pukin' politicians grill us again…"

"Yeah…drug pushers and addicts are one thing…but this…?"

"Let's deal with that later…"

"Yeah, yeah…"

The policemen made their way through and saw the broken sliding doors of the train, and as they peeked inside they saw the woman on the brink of losing consciousness with blood on the floor and they radioed for an ambulance, while another group of policemen looked around and began to search for the intruder, intent to apprehending him to preserve the PEACE of Roppongi.

They began to squabble as they believe that this is the work of drug addicts who terrorizes passengers, and they even refused to believe about the eyewitnesses' claims of a GREEN-SKINNED MONSTER roaming the subway and assumed that it was just a drug addict in cosplay, and decided to try find someone and bring him in in order to avoid getting in the face of politicians who might criticize their department for another claim of ineptness.

"A what…?"

"A green-skinned what?"

"Just ignore them…"

"Geez…what if they're…"

"Come on…a monster in the middle of a subway…? Rubbish! There's no such thing as a Japanese Frankenstein…!"

"Yeah…drug pushers and addicts are one thing…but this…?"

"Just find anyone! If we find one…then we bring him in! that way we have something to show to those blasted bureaucrats!"

"Yeah, yeah…"

Not far, the scene shifts at an area near the staircase, where Naegi slowly reverted to normal, and he is only clad in his ripped remains of his pants and is barefooted, and as he is trying to figure out what happened, and he slowly realized what just occurred, and he took out a spare fake beard from his pocket and attached it on his face to disguise himself again.

By then the policemen arrived and saw Naegi, and did not recognize his because of his fake beard, and they huddled on what to do, and they came to an agreement that they needed a scapegoat to cover the alibi needed to belie the witnesses' claims about a green-skinned monster, and they agreed to use Naegi as a way to show that the cops are doing their job well, and they began to handcuff Naegi and took him away, and a disoriented Naegi asks what is going on here.

"Huh?"

"Come with us."

"Huh? What…?"

"You're under arrest…"

"What…what for…?"

"Frustrated assault…frustrated infanticide through miscarriage…malicious mischief…public scandal…"

"Eh…? I don't…"

"You have the right to remain silent…now shut up and come along."

-x-

At the streets, Kirigiri noticed the passengers emerging from the subway tunnel in a state of panic, and the driver wondered what just happened, and Kirigiri paid the driver and left, where she approached one of the terrified passengers and asked what happened, and there she is taken aback at what she was told, which she felt that this is her chance to take pictures of her target and asks the terrified passenger where the Hulk is.

"Did you just say…?"

"A monster! There's a monster in the subway!"

"What does he looked like?"

"I don't know! And I don't care!"

"Is he tall?"

"Yes!"

"Green-skinned?"

"Yes! Whatever! Just get out of my way!"

Kirigiri then made her way towards the subway platform, unaware that her target was already taken away and that she has no idea what occurred there and yet all she could think about is to take pictures of the Hulk and send them to her office.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

 ** _The Lonely Man Theme_** (by Joe Harnel) ** _  
_**(Ending theme of ** _The Incredible Hulk_** )

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is not much of an action showed here other than a few Hulk action involving the manhandling of the two addicts, things are pretty minimal, save for some terrified passengers running for their lives.

Kirigiri goes into action as she sees that her chance to prove her article is for real by finding the Hulk and take pictures, unaware that Naegi was being taken away...

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Naegi is arrested and charged for the disturbance and for the assault on a pregnant womanwhich no doubt put our Luckster in trouble, and this in turn will attract the attention of a certain ATTORNEY…

See you in October…

Reviews are welcomes…


	9. The Ace Attorney

**Makoto Naegi: Super Duper Incredible**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by _**Spike Chunsoft**_ and _**Lerche**_  
 _ **Hulk**_ is owned by _**Marvel Comics  
The Incredible Hulk **_(TV Series) is owned by _**Kenneth Johnson**_ , _**CBS**_ and _**NBC**_

* * *

My apologies for the late update. Throughout the 2nd half of November I was struck with an eye infection which stalled me from typing the chapters, resulting in bed rest for over a week, and upon recovery I had to work on the office stuff, thus it took me just now to upload the new chapter.

Well, I guess it's okay as I thought of having this as a Christmas present to you readers.

With all that and said…here it is…many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story arc will continue as Naegi is seemingly arrested for the wrong reason, so check out what would happen next as Kirigiri is seemingly close in trying to unmask her target...

To find out, read on and enjoy!

* * *

At the streets, Kirigiri noticed the passengers emerging from the subway tunnel in a state of panic, and the driver wondered what just happened, and Kirigiri paid the driver and left, where she approached one of the terrified passengers and asked what happened, and there she is taken aback at what she was told, which she felt that this is her chance to take pictures of her target and asks the terrified passenger where the Hulk is.

"Did you just say…?"

"A monster! There's a monster in the subway!"

"What does he looked like?"

"I don't know! And I don't care!"

"Is he tall?"

"Yes!"

"Green-skinned?"

"Yes! Whatever! Just get out of my way!"

Kirigiri then made her way towards the subway platform, unaware that her target was already taken away and that she has no idea what occurred there and yet all she could think about is to take pictures of the Hulk and send them to her office.

However, she is seen struggling her way towards the subway as the terrified passengers are pushing her out of the way, and she tried to politely make her way through yet the fleeing passengers only cared about getting to safety.

"EEEKKK!"

"KKKYYYAAAHHH!"

"GGYYYAAHH!"

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?"

"A FLASHER!"

"A MONSTER!"

"SOMEONE SAVE ME!"

"CALL THE COPS!"

* * *

 _Makoto Naegi - an ordinary teenage boy living with an ordinary family…living in an ordinary neighborhood and leads an ordinary life...however, his ordinary life was shattered upon discovering that he has stage 4 cancer of the brain, and was given less than half a year to live…_

 _Given by an offer from a good Samaritan...Naegi took the chance and underwent a secret chemotherapy session in an effort to eradicate the cancer within him. Then, without Gekkouhara's knowledge, he made a secret chemotherapy session in secret, and an accidental overdose of gamma radiation alters his body chemistry._

 _And now, when Makoto Naegi grows angry or outraged, a startling metamorphosis occurs_

 _The creature is driven by rage and pursued by a young detective moonlighting as an investigative reporter_

 _The creature is wanted for a murder he didn't commit. Makoto Naegi is believed to be dead. And he must let the world think that he_ is _dead, until he can find a way to control the raging spirit that dwells within him_

* * *

 ** _Ch. 9: Ēsu bengoshi_**

At the subway station, the police drags an already-handcuffed Naegi away, to the point of manhandling him in a rather inhumane way, as the cops made it appeared that they exerted efforts to bring down the culprit, and as they head for the stairs, one passerby saw how the cops are treating the disguised Naegi, feeling that he just witnessed a police brutality.

He asked them what just happened, which the cop said that the suspect is arrested for assaulting a pregnant woman and causing a violent scene that sparked panic and a stampede. The passerby glanced at the disguised Naegi and noted his petite and short build, and he suspected that Naegi is a FALL GUY and pointed out that it can't be him.

However, the other cop shoved the passerby back and threatened to arrest him for obstruction, which the passerby protested.

"Back off, asshole."

"What?"

"Get in the way again or you'll get it."

"That guy can't be the culprit...he..."

"He's the suspect and that is that. Now get lost."

"But..."

"Say another word or we book you in."

"..."

As the cops continued to give Naegi a rough handling while taking him away, the passerby was secretly recording the scene before sneaking his way around until he saw the assault victim being put on a stretcher, and she is begging paramedics to save her baby.

"Hang in there, miss..."

"Please..."

"We'll get you help."

"My baby...save...my baby..."

"Plesse relax. We are trained professionals..."

"Save...my baby..."

"We are conducting first aid..."

"Damn it! Save my baby!"

The passerby then asked the remaining passengers what happened, and all they could say is that some prankster is FLASHING and causing trouble, stating that it was tall, muscular, green, and only in a ripped pants. The passerby was quite dumbfounded and asked for clarification, which the remaining passengers said that is all they know and they do not care.

"Huh? A guy you say? Only in his pants? Tall, green and muscled?"

"Are you deaf?"

"That's what I said!"

"The guy must be a flasher!"

"We don't care...just buzz off!"

"We want to get on the train!"

"Scram or else!"

"..."

The passerby, identified as **Masashi Yahari** , then recalled seeing Naegi being hauled away, and he rushes out of the subway station and saw the police car pushing Naegi inside, and asked the cops if Naegi is the culprit, stating that the passengers he asked claimed that the troublemaker is different in size and built, but the cop threatened to have Yahari arrested if he does not back off, which he backed away as the police car leaves the scene.

Yahari became worried as he felt sorry for Naegi, believing that he is just a homeless person being made a scapegoat, but then something hit him and decided to head to another direction and hoped that a certain someone might help Naegi in having his name cleared of any wrongdroing.

Meanwhile, Kirigiri was already at the subway station and saw the wrecked train doors on the ground, and while disappointed that she was unable to get a glimpse of the Hulk, she asked some of the passengers here and while some ignored her, others provided some description which gave her some encouraging hope when the descriptions they gave matched that of the Hulk's appearance.

"Yeah...saw it..."

"He's tall..."

"Muscled-looking...makes him pass up as a Schwarzenegger rip-off..."

"I think the guy is on steroids...never seen a guy that muscular..."

"He's green...that's all I can say..."

"I think he's on drugs...running around only in his pants..."

"Told you what I know...got to go..."

"Getlisy, bitch."

By then cops came and ordered everyone to vacate the station pending investigation, and when they told Kirigiri to leave as well, she stated that she needed to be here to find evidence about the Hulk, showing a tape recording about eyewitness accounts about what the Hulk did several minutes ago, only to be mocked by the cops, saying that everyone is green, such as green with envy and green-minded ones such as perverts.

Another cop then puts on a trench coat and a hat, then a green eye mask, where he said that he is green...as in the Green Hornet. This caused the other cops to laugh aloud and made fun of Kirigiri, saying she is such a poor excuse for a reporter who claimed to see a green guy who might be a Martian from outer space.

"Ha-ha-ha!"

"There you have it, miss..."

"The GREEN GUY!"

"Yeah...I'm the Green Hornet! I got a green hat and a green mask!"

"And he's green-minded!"

"Better be careful, miss...he might go green in perversity..."

"He even might shoot out GREEN sperm..."

"Ha-ha-ha!"

Kirigiri glared at the cops for wasting her time and left the scene, unwilling to screw with them as she resumes her search for the Hulk, believing that he is somewhere nearby, and the wrecked train doors are proof of it, and once she finds him, she will take pictures and show it to her dad that the creature really existed.

-x-

Somewhere else, the scene shifts at what appeared to be an ordinary-looking office, and is being run by two people, in which the office is a law office, and the two persons, a male and a female, are staying, checking the files that appeared to be cold cases from recent months.

The two person are identified as:

\- **Ryuicchi Naruhodo**

\- **Mayoi Arisato**

Naruhodo is revealed to be the ACE ATTORNEY who made headlines as a rookie attorney who made TURNABOUTS in cases that involves robbery and murder. As Naruhodo is sighing while looking at the files, Arisato was arranging the other files when she saw a newspaper that was dated two months ago, and as she picked it up, she saw an article on the front page, which she showed it to Naruhodo.

After reading it, he sighed and told her not to waste time on articles like that as he thinks that it is just a wrong story at the wrong section, due to the story that he finds it quite absurd and lacked pictures to back up the claim.

"Don't waste time on that."

"Huh? Why not?"

"That article is only a waste of time."

"Really? The article says..."

"...a female reporter claiming to see a green-colored creature...dubbed the Hulk...well...because there is no picture, it's difficult to discern if that article is legitimate or not..."

"You think so?"

"I suppose..."

"..."

Suddenly, Yahari barges in and ended up crashing onto Naruhodo, and he is relieved to see him and shook the ace attorney in a comical way, urging him to help a homeless person who is being accused of causing trouble at the subway station.

Naruhodo stared at his friend and asked what he meant, and there Yahari showed him the smartphone video he took where Naegi is being arrested, then the wrecked train doors on the floor, and the testimonies of some passengers about a green-colored guy in ripped pants scaring anyone. While initially not interested, he slowly relents after seeing the wrecked train door having deep dents.

By then he received a phone call which Naruhodo answered, and the caller turn out to be his friend and fellow attorney, **Reiji Mitsurugi**. Mitsurugi then told Naruhodo that there was an incident at the subway station where a pregnant woman was assaulted, and that a suspect is being taken in.

There Yahari interjected and said that is what he is talking about, and seeing a connection of sorts, Naruhodo asked Mitsurugi where the suspect is taken, and Mitsurugi said that his contact managed to get the station where Naegi is taken in.

"...and that is the station where I was told..."

"I see."

"Do you intend to investigate, Naruhodo?"

"I might. From what Yahari said...it is possible that someone was made into a fall guy...and the real culprit is somewhere out there..."

"What do you mean...?"

"Meet me at the place...I'll fill you in."

"Very well."

"Okay. See you, Mitsurugi."

After getting the info, Naruhodo arranged the folders and told Arisato that the cold cases may have to wait as he is going to check out the subway incident and have a look at the culprit, sensing that Yahari may be telling the truth about Naegi being a scapegoat after seeing him on the footage and noticed the person's height and build.

He also have a feeling that the incident might be connected as he is aware that drug trafficking is on the rise, as well as an alarming increase of drug users. He prepared himself as he is set to head for the police station where Naegi is being taken.

-x-

Elsewhere, the scene shifts at what appeared to be a secret hideout, where various members of a secret organization are assembled, and the scene zoomed closer where you can see someone sitting at the middle of a meeting, consisting of shrewd businessmen and armed bodyguards. The person in question is wearing a white-colored business suit, eyeglasses and has an obese built.

He is identified as **Byakuya the Kingpin** , and he is seen eating a plateful of rice and fried chicken as he is hungry due to running a criminal network, and there one of his men arrived to tell him the news which Byakuya looked on in seriousness.

"Sir."

"Yes?"

"The two men are here."

"Really?"

"Yes. We managed to smuggle them out..."

"Good. Bring them here."

"At once, sir."

"..."

The henchman informed Byakuya that the two men who assaulted the pregnant woman are brought here, in which it was revealed that Byakuya the Kingpin has secret ties with some policemen and bribed them to clear the two men and frame someone to take the fall so that the two men won't squeal anything that would lead to his organization's exposure.

Byakuya is also aware that the two men are under his employ yet he is dismayed upon discovering that they have the perchant to use drugs and go high, which would explain why they assaulted the pregnant woman inside the train, but upon getting word that they got injured, he bribed the policemen to surrender the two men into his custody.

As the two men are brought before him, Byakuya is rather surprised to see the two men sporting deep bruises, their heads bandaged, and a huge punch mark on their faces, and asked his henchman what happened to them, which the henchman said that he has no idea except that the two men kept on blabbering about a GREEN GUY and that the two are shaken to their wits.

"What was that...?"

"That's all that I hear since smuggling them out of the hospital..."

"Green guy they say...?"

"That's what they keep blabbering about."

"Damn."

"Sir?"

"I bet they are high on drugs again..."

"That's what I'm thinking, sir."

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

 ** _The Lonely Man Theme_** (by Joe Harnel) ** _  
_**(Ending theme of ** _The Incredible Hulk_** )

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is no action showed here, it served as an introductory part as it featured characters from two visual novel series.

First, it featured characters from the CAPCOM game, _**Ace Attorney**_ (aka the Phoenix Wright series), and they will play a role in this story arc. A note here, the characters will be addressed by their original, Japanese names since the setting is in Japan...

Second, the **Togami impostor** from _**Danganronpa 2**_ appeared, where he is being portrayed as the main antagonist, and here in this arc he will be addressed as _Byakuya the Kingpin_...for a reason…

Naegi gets arrested, yet this attracted the attention of the ace attorney, thus the main characters of the two different series would meet soon...

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Ryuuichi Naruhodo meets with Naegi, who does not recognize him due to the disguise, and offered to help clear his name, only to be turned down. This would attract suspicion as Naegi doesn't want to go to trial for a reason.

Byakuya the Kingpin is making a move to cover up the subway assault incident, which in turn attracts the characters of Danganronpa and Ace Attorney series...

See you in 2019…

Reviews are welcomes…


	10. The Ace Attorney and the Ordinary Boy

**Makoto Naegi: Super Duper Incredible**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by _**Spike Chunsoft**_ and _**Lerche**_  
 _ **Hulk**_ is owned by _**Marvel Comics  
The Incredible Hulk **_(TV Series) is owned by _**Kenneth Johnson**_ , _**CBS**_ and _**NBC**_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story picks up from last chapter, as Naegi is jailed and seemed to want to stay there, but this also attracted the attention of a certain attorney, and attempt to try to get Naegi to clear his name…

Well, read on and enjoy!

Elsewhere, the scene shifts at what appeared to be a secret hideout, where various members of a secret organization are assembled, and the scene zoomed closer where you can see someone sitting at the middle of a meeting, consisting of shrewd businessmen and armed bodyguards. The person in question is wearing a white-colored business suit, eyeglasses and has an obese built.

He is identified as **Byakuya the Kingpin** , and he is seen eating a plateful of rice and fried chicken as he is hungry due to running a criminal network, and there one of his men arrived to tell him the news which Byakuya looked on in seriousness.

"Sir."

"Yes?"

"The two men are here."

"Really?"

"Yes. We managed to smuggle them out..."

"Good. Bring them here."

"At once, sir."

"..."

The henchman informed Byakuya that the two men who assaulted the pregnant woman are brought here, in which it was revealed that Byakuya the Kingpin has secret ties with some policemen and bribed them to clear the two men and frame someone to take the fall so that the two men won't squeal anything that would lead to his organization's exposure.

Byakuya is also aware that the two men are under his employ yet he is dismayed upon discovering that they have the penchant to use drugs and go high, which would explain why they assaulted the pregnant woman inside the train, but upon getting word that they got injured, he bribed the policemen to surrender the two men into his custody.

As the two men are brought before him, Byakuya is rather surprised to see the two men sporting deep bruises, their heads bandaged, and a huge punch mark on their faces, and asked his henchman what happened to them, which the henchman said that he has no idea except that the two men kept on blabbering about a GREEN GUY and that the two are shaken to their wits.

"What was that...?"

"That's all that I hear since smuggling them out of the hospital..."

"Green guy they say...?"

"That's what they keep blabbering about."

"Damn."

"Sir?"

"I bet they are high on drugs again..."

"That's what I'm thinking, sir."

Byakuya the Kingpin then ordered his men to try making the two men sober, and they used a waterhose and fired streams of water, which somewhat snapped the addicts out, and trembled slightly upon seeing that they are right in front of Byakuya.

There Byakuya asked the two men what are their excuse this time, seeing that the two men appeared to have bandages wrapped around their faces. The two men glanced at each other before facing Byakuya, and slowly told them what happened.

"Um..."

"It's like this..."

"Well...you see..."

"We we're minding our business...and..."

"We saw a pregnant bitch..."

"And that gave us an idea on how to pass up the time..."

"Yeah. We we're so strung up we need to release it."

"And that's the first part...and there us more..."

Byakuya the Kingpin stared at them as the two men began explaining their side and he hoped that it would be worth his time and not put his organization in jeopardy.

* * *

 _Makoto Naegi - an ordinary teenage boy living with an ordinary family…living in an ordinary neighborhood and leads an ordinary life...however, his ordinary life was shattered upon discovering that he has stage 4 cancer of the brain, and was given less than half a year to live…_

 _Given by an offer from a good samaritan...Naegi took the chance and underwent a secret chemotherapy session in an effort to eradicate the cancer within him. Then, without Gekkouhara's knowledge, he made a secret chemotherapy session in secret, and an accidental overdose of gamma radiation alters his body chemistry._

 _And now, when Makoto Naegi grows angry or outraged, a startling metamorphosis occurs_

 _The creature is driven by rage and pursued by a young detective moonlighting as an investigative reporter_

 _The creature is wanted for a murder he didn't commit. Makoto Naegi is believed to be dead. And he must let the world think that he_ is _dead, until he can find a way to control the raging spirit that dwells within him_

* * *

 ** _Ch._** ** _10:_** ** _Ēsu Bengoshi to Futsū no Shōnen_**

Byakuya the Kingpin twitched his eyes after listening to the two men for several minutes, as he was told that, out of habit, they took a few SHOTS of marijuana, coccaine and heroin, which made them go HIGH, which they ended up at the train, and led them to pick on a pregnant woman as they wanted to have some fun.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes as he realized how foolish the two men made, but then he started to lose patience when told about picking on some SHORT GUY, and then a TALL, MUSCULAR GREEN GUY appeared out of nowhere and beat them up silly.

Byakuya did not believe in such claim about a GREEN GUY being tall and full of muscles who only growls, and believed that the two men are making it up just to get off easily, and he told the two men that he is not buying the alibi and is ready to deliver the punishment, and the two men knelt down and begged for mercy, pleading and promising to lie low and stop using drugs recklessly.

"WE'RE SORRY!"

"FORGIVE US!"

"SHOW US MERCY!"

"WE WON'T DO IT AGAIN!"

"JUST DON'T HURT US!"

"WE BEG YOU!"

"PLEASE!"

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

The obese-looking kingpin sighed in annoyance as he could not stand their ineptness, and told the two men to stick to their promise and lie low for now, which the two men thanked Byakuya for his generosity, however, he told the two men not to go out in public as he feared that they might get recognized, and the two men gave their word to Byakuya the Kingpin.

"Yes, we promise!"

"We'll lie low!"

"We'll hide!"

"We'll behave!"

"Cross my heart and hope to die!"

"We mean it!"

"That's right! We're going!"

"Bye bye!"

After that, the two men left, and Byakuya the Kingpin sighed in annoyance, wondering why he let the two men in his organization, but then he ordered one of his men to find which hospital the assault victim is confined, as he feared that she might squeal on the identities of the two men, which if apprehended, they might be traced and arrested, and in turn might forced them to squeal on the Kingpin's hideout.

The henchman nodded and left the area to commence in finding which hospital the woman is confined, so that once her location is located, he can ask the the leader whether to abduct her or execute her to maintain the organization's secrecy.

-x-

At the hospital, the scene showed that the assault victim is sedated and inside the recovery room, and has not woke up since being brought here. It is then revealed that the two men who assaulted her beat her up so much, and they caused a forced miscarriage, and the unborn child died and doctors were forced to have her undergo emergency abortion to save the woman's life.

While some of the medical team feel bad for her, others were apathetic, as if it is not their problem or concern. However, one of the nurses happened to be a spy and overheard the conversation of the other nurses and learned of the woman's predicament, and secretly contacted someone.

"Sir...it's me."

"What's the latest?"

"The woman is here."

"And her condition?"

"Quite stable. However, she lost her unborn child through emergency abortion. The two men seemed to have done a good job inflicting damage to her."

"Observe her for now. And wait for my instructions."

"Are you...?"

"Yes."

-x-

Elsewhere, the scene shifts at a rather fortified prison, where Naegi is being booked, and is charged for battery, assault, and violence against women. Because Naegi is wearing the fake beard, he is not recognized, and thus the police did not notice the teen boy's actual age and they assumed that he is in his 20's despite his short height and petite build.

Thus his true identity remained hidden.

As Naegi is being booked, the police took the arresting officers' word for it that Naegi is responsible despite eyewitness' testimonies that a tall, muscular GREEN GUY is said to cause the ruckus, which majority of the policemen inside the precinct chose to ignore as they believe it was just a crazy guy trying to attract attention.

A cop then asked for Naegi's name, and because he does not want to be recognized, and feeling despondent and at wit's end, he gave the interrogating cop his assumed name, which made the cop stare in a suspicious way.

"Okay, asshole."

"..."

"What's your name?"

"YOUR NAME."

"Mako..."

"Last name."

"Nimfomeniaku."

"What the hell...? Is that a joke?"

Naegi gave the cop his alias of Mako Nimfomeniaku, and the other cops began to snicker in response upon hearing it, but the interviewing cop was not amused and demanded to Naegi to give his name, in which Naegi stated his assumed name, not intending to give himself away.

"Don't screw with me!"

"..."

"Tell me your name!"

"Mako Nimfomeniaku"

"Don't give me that crap! What is your damn name?"

"Mako Nimfomeniaku."

"I SAID YOUR REAL NAME, YOU MOTHETF***ER!"

"Mako Nimfomeniaku."

The other cops snickered a bit louder, at hearing this, and the interrogating cop was losing his patience, and shook Naegi rather violently by his shoulders, threatening to get physical if he does not cooperate, and asked him again to state his name truthfully and made it clear that he is not going to waste his time listening to lies and sternly wanted to get the info he need.

Again, Naegi gives his assumed name for he has no intention of telling the interrogator his real name, not wanting anyone to find out that he is really alive, or else his family would undergo severe scrutiny.

"Don't screw with me, you a**hole! I'm not hear to listen to your blasted joke!"

"..."

"Tell me your name, damn it! Just tell me your name...now!"

"Mako Nimfomeniaku"

"Don't give me that crap! I'm already losing my patience with you! What is your damn name?"

"Mako Nimfomeniaku."

"I SAID STATE YOUR REAL, F***ING NAME, YOU MOTHETF***ER!"

"Mako Nimfomeniaku."

The other cops eventually ended up in bursts of laughter seeing that Naegi is still giving his assumed name of Mako Nimfomeniaku, and warned their fellow cop to be careful, believing that Naegi is a SEX FIEND, and the interrogator is fuming at what his fellow cops told him.

"What was that?"

"You heard us..."

"If his last name is Nimfomeniaku...then it only means one thing..."

"He's a sex maniac."

"Grr...you guys...!"

"If that guy is what I think he is..."

"Then he intend to rape you..."

"So better tighten up your pants..."

The interrogator slowly loses his cool and grabbed Naegi by his neck and is ready to punch him out, but someone came and stopped the pissed cop from harming Naegi. It was Ryuicchi Naruhodo, and he is quite shocked at witnessing an apparent police brutality and he held the cop's wrist and demanded an explanation on why he is about to punch Naegi.

Wanting to save face, the interrogator tells Naruhodo to stay out of this as he is in the process of interrogating Naegi, but Naruhodo would not relent, stating that he is here to represent Naegi and will not allow any forms of unjustified violence befall Naegi, yet the cop insisted that Naegi is performing perjury by not revealing his true name, and believed that he caused the ruckus at the subway station.

And to show that hea means it, the cop asked Naegi to state his name, and Naegi gavr the usual statement much to the other cops' amusements.

"Okay, asshole. You got a lawyer, and I'm betting he going to ditch you. Tell us your name...and be honest this time.!"

"..."

"What's your name?"

"YOUR NAME."

"Mako...Nimfomeniaku."

"Don't give me that shit! Tell us your damn name!"

"Mako Nimfomeniaku."

"Get it now, Mr. Lawyer? This guy wants to commit suicide by wanting to stay in jail! So pack up and leave! I bet he wants to stay in jail and make it his home since he's a homeless a**hole!"

Naruhodo glanced at Naegi, and he is quite perturbed at the person's appearance, as Naegi is only in his ripped pants and barefooted, and his petite build belies the cops' claims that he is the cause of the subway ruckus, and yet Naruhodo is quite conflicted as he could not tell if Naegi is a minor or of legal age mainly due to Naegi wearing a fake mustache and beard, but he is compelled to offer him legal aid and believed that he is merely a scapegoat who is being used to cover up the now-suspecting police ineptness within the city.

Naruhodo is also aware that there are corrupt law enforcers here and are working for someone who works behind the shadows, and for now getting details of the subway assault and clearing Naegi's name is his first priority.

Naruhodo then approached Naegi and asks for his name, and was quite bothered that Naegi would not cooperate with him.

"Okay, please tell me...I want to help you."

"..."

"What's your name?"

"Mako..."

"Last name."

"Nimfomeniaku."

"What the...are you serious...?"

"..."

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

 ** _The Lonely Man Theme_** (by Joe Harnel) ** _  
_**(Ending theme of ** _The Incredible Hulk_** )

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is no action showed here, the comedic interrogation scenes make up for it, and with the attorney finally speaking to Naegi, it served as an introductory part as it featured characters from two visual novel series. ** _…_** now it's all up to naegi on whether he wants to cooperate or not…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The Ace Attorney tries his hand in persuading Naegi to reveal himself and ask why he did not even try to clear his name, but proves to be quite a difficult task. Meanwhile, the assault victim is being targeted…who will save her?

See you in March…

Reviews are welcomed…


	11. An Edge's Worth of an Attorney

**Makoto Naegi: Super Duper Incredible**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by _**Spike Chunsoft**_ and _**Lerche**_  
 _ **Hulk**_ is owned by _**Marvel Comics  
The Incredible Hulk **_(TV Series) is owned by _**Kenneth Johnson**_ , _**CBS**_ and _**NBC**_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story picks up from last chapter, as the characters of Ace Attorney tries to help Naegi out, but soon finds out it will not be as easy as expected…

Well, read on and enjoy!

At his law office, Ryuuichi Naruhodo is sitting on his chair while facing his table, as he had a look for worry, and bafflement, as he recalled his meeting with Makoto Naegi, whom the teen boy secretly uses an assumed name and disguise, which the ace attorney is unaware about, and by then his assistant Mayoi Ayasato arrived, as she too is feeling worried, having witnessed what Naruhodo and Naegi conversed about and there she talked to Naruhodo, asking him if he is still going to pursue the case and represent the defendant.

"Naruhodo-kun.

"Yes?"

"Um..."

"What's wrong?"

"Are you still going to pursue that case?"

"Yes."

"Even if the defendant..."

"Yes. I will not be deterred or daunted."

Naruhodo smiled and said that he is still going to pursue the case and try to persuade the defendant to cooperate and appear in court, as he believed that Naegi (who is secretly using the assumed name of Mako Nimfomeniaku) is being threatened which resulted in his refusal to cooperate, and he intend to find a way to persuade him to cooperate and appear in court.

Naruhodo then asked Mayoi if she could CHANNEL her abilities and find a way to get through Naegi to persuade him to cooperate, and she said she would try though she noted that it won't be easy given that her training is not yet completed.

"Really, Ayasato?"

"Yes, Naruhodo-kun."

"Hmm..."

"Um..."

"Okay, take your time."

"I...okay."

"We'll solve this case soon."

"Right."

* * *

 _Makoto Naegi - an ordinary teenage boy living with an ordinary family…living in an ordinary neighborhood and leads an ordinary life...however, his ordinary life was shattered upon discovering that he has stage 4 cancer of the brain, and was given less than half a year to live…_

 _Given by an offer from a good samaritan...Naegi took the chance and underwent a secret chemotherapy session in an effort to eradicate the cancer within him. Then, without Gekkouhara's knowledge, he made a secret chemotherapy session in secret, and an accidental overdose of gamma radiation alters his body chemistry._

 _And now, when Makoto Naegi grows angry or outraged, a startling metamorphosis occurs_

 _The creature is driven by rage and pursued by a young detective moonlighting as an investigative reporter_

 _The creature is wanted for a murder he didn't commit. Makoto Naegi is believed to be dead. And he must let the world think that he_ is _dead, until he can find a way to control the raging spirit that dwells within him_

* * *

 ** _Ch._** ** _11:_** ** _Nakama no Bengoshi no Ejji no Kachi_**

As Mayoi said that she would try, Naruhodo glanced at the window, as he is curious about the case, as well as getting the feeling that something was not right, as he got the impression that a cover-up is at work, especially when he noticed that Naegi is not only unwilling to cooperate, he also refuses to go to court to testify.

This gives Naruhodo the impression that someone is blackmailing, if not threatening, Naegi to keep his mouth shut and stay in jail. Moreover, having deduced that Naegi is using a fake name, Naruhodo believed that Naegi seemed to be hiding something, which led him to recall his first contact with the disguised teen boy a few hours ago.

 ** _-FLASHBACK-_**

The scene shifts at a rather fortified prison, where Naruhodo and Mayoi arrived, as they informed the clerk that they came here to see Naegi and represent him, and after being instructed on where to go, Naruhodo and Mayoi went there, and upon arriving, they found Naegi, just like what Masahi Yahari showed on the video he took at the subway, and there Naruhodo watches as Naegi is being booked, and is charged for battery, assault, and violence against women. Because Naegi is wearing the fake beard, he is not recognized, and thus the police did not notice the teen boy's actual age and they assumed that he is in his 20's despite his short height and petite build.

Thus his true identity remained hidden.

As Naegi is being booked, the police took the arresting officers' word for it that Naegi is responsible despite eyewitness' testimonies that a tall, muscular GREEN GUY is said to cause the ruckus, which majority of the policemen inside the precinct chose to ignore as they believe it was just a crazy guy trying to attract attention.

A cop then asked for Naegi's name, and because he does not want to be recognized, and feeling despondent and at wit's end, he gave the interrogating cop his assumed name, which made the cop stare in a suspicious way.

"Okay, asshole."

"..."

"What's your name?"

"..."

"YOUR NAME."

"Mako..."

"Last name."

"Nimfomeniaku."

Naegi gave the cop his alias of Mako Nimfomeniaku, and the other cops began to snicker in response upon hearing it, but the interviewing cop was not amused and demanded to Naegi to give his name, in which Naegi stated his assumed name, not intending to give himself away.

"Don't screw with me!"

"..."

"Tell me your name!"

"Mako Nimfomeniaku"

"Don't give me that crap! What is your damn name?"

"Mako Nimfomeniaku."

"I SAID YOUR REAL NAME, YOU MOTHETF***ER!"

"Mako Nimfomeniaku."

The other cops snickered a bit louder, at hearing this, and the interrogating cop was losing his patience, and shook Naegi rather violently by his shoulders, threatening to get physical if he does not cooperate, and asked him again to state his name truthfully and made it clear that he is not going to waste his time listening to lies and sternly wanted to get the info he need.

Again, Naegi gives his assumed name for he has no intention of telling the interrogator his real name, not wanting anyone to find out that he is really alive, or else his family would undergo severe scrutiny.

"Don't screw with me, you a**hole! I'm not here to listen to your blasted joke!"

"..."

"Tell me your name, damn it! Just tell me your name...now!"

"Mako Nimfomeniaku"

"Don't give me that crap! I'm already losing my patience with you! What is your damn name?"

"Mako Nimfomeniaku."

"I SAID STATE YOUR REAL, F***ING NAME, YOU MOTHETF***ER!"

"Mako Nimfomeniaku."

The other cops eventually ended up in bursts of laughter seeing that Naegi is still giving his assumed name of Mako Nimfomeniaku, and warned their fellow cop to be careful, believing that Naegi is a SEX FIEND, and the interrogator is fuming at what his fellow cops told him.

"What was that?"

"You heard us..."

"If his last name is Nimfomeniaku...then it only means one thing..."

"He's a sex maniac."

"Grr...you guys...!"

"If that guy is what I think he is..."

"Then he intend to rape you..."

"So better tighten up your pants..."

The interrogator slowly loses his cool and grabbed Naegi by his neck and is ready to punch him out, but someone came and stopped the pissed cop from harming Naegi. It was Naruhodo, and he is quite shocked at witnessing an apparent police brutality and he held the cop's wrist and demanded an explanation on why he is about to punch Naegi.

Wanting to save face, the interrogator tells Naruhodo to stay out of this as he is in the process of interrogating Naegi, but Naruhodo would not relent, stating that he is here to represent Naegi and will not allow any forms of unjustified violence befall Naegi, yet the cop insisted that Naegi is performing perjury by not revealing his true name, and believed that he caused the ruckus at the subway station.

And to show that he means it, the cop asked Naegi to state his name, and Naegi gave the usual statement much to the other cops' amusements.

"Okay, asshole. You got a lawyer, and I'm betting he's going to ditch you. Tell us your name...and be honest this time.!"

"..."

"What's your name?"

"..."

"Mako...Nimfomeniaku."

"Don't give me that shit! Tell us your damn name!"

"Mako Nimfomeniaku."

"Get it now, Mr. Lawyer? This guy wants to commit suicide by wanting to stay in jail! So pack up and leave! I bet he wants to stay in jail and make it his home since he's a homeless a**hole!"

Naruhodo glanced at Naegi, and he is quite perturbed at the person's appearance, as Naegi is only in his ripped pants and barefooted, and his petite build belies the cops' claims that he is the cause of the subway ruckus, and yet Naruhodo is quite conflicted as he could not tell if Naegi is a minor or of legal age mainly due to Naegi wearing a fake mustache and beard, but he is compelled to offer him legal aid and believed that he is merely a scapegoat who is being used to cover up the now-suspecting police ineptness within the city.

Naruhodo is also aware that there are corrupt law enforcers here and are working for someone who works behind the shadows, and for now getting details of the subway assault and clearing Naegi's name is his first priority.

Naruhodo then approached Naegi and asks for his name, and was quite bothered that Naegi would not cooperate with him.

"Okay, please tell me...I want to help you."

"..."

"What's your name?"

"Mako..."

"Last name."

"Nimfomeniaku."

"What the...are you serious...?"

"..."

The interrogating cop scratched his head in frustration, while the other cops snickered, and this also shows that aside from rumors of rampant corruption running within the police system, the cops here are also arrogant, and they can be heard making a bet that Naruhodo will give it up and not represent the disguised Naegi.

Naruhodo turn around, and is dismayed seeing that the cops showed out their pocket money, stating that they are making a bet, where the winner will collect the money and the loser will shoulder the snacks, which Naruhodo was silently infuriated at the cops' action as they are not dedicated cops at all, as the lead cop proclaims that he will win, which the other cops rebutted.

"Okay, here's the bet...if that a**hole refuse to give his name and if I win, I collect the money."

"And what if we lose?"

"Yeah, what happens after that?"

"The loser will shoulder the snacks. I bet that the lawyer will give up by the end of this day."

"You're on! My bet is that the short guy will crack under pressure!"

"Me too!"

"I vote for lawyer leaving defeated!"

"Count me in!"

Unwilling to give up, Naruhodo talked to the disguised Naegi and urges him to cooperate with him and promised that he will do all he could to clear his name and expose the true culprit. However, Naegi refuses and said that he rather stay here than go out to the streets.

Naruhodo asked what is wrong and why would he rather stay jailed, stating that he believed that Naegi is innocent, but Naegi said that he rather stay here and not go out, claiming that he would feel SAFER if he stays here in jail, and tells Naruhodo to leave him alone.

Naruhodo stared in disbelief at what he is told.

"Leave…me…alone."

"But…"

"I rather stay here."

"Why?"

"Don't ask."

"But…"

"I'm leaving."

"Wait…!"

After that, Naegi leaves and went back to his cell, and the interrogating cop raised his hands in victory as he collected his winnings, and Natuhodo became more determined, and tells the cops that he is not giving up, and then left.

 **-END FLASHBACK-**

Naruhodo sighed as he had to come up with a way to convince Naegi to testify, for he is sure that Naegi was blackmailed into letting himself take the blame, unaware of the real reason Naegi chose to have himself charged for a crime he never committed.

By then an idea came into his head and uses his smartphone to call someone, and got through.

"Hello…"

"Naruhodo?"

"Yup, it's me!"

"What's the call for?"

"I need a favor."

"What is it?"

"It's like this…"

"…fine. Just as a favor…"

-x-

Near the police station, Kyoko Kirigiri is standing there, as she got info that the supposed culprit in the subway attack is held in custody, where the police insisted that the culprit is the one behind all this, yet she did not buy it given how the bullet train doors were RIPPED OUT by force.

Moreover, Kirigiri decided to come back tomorrow due to visiting hours are up, and she feels that the captured culprit, unaware that it was a disguised Naegi, might know something, particularly the Hulk being seen.

" _I must find out if the captured culprit has seen the creature...the Hulk..._ "

-x-

Later that night, at a hospital, the scene shows that the assault victim from the train station is sedated, due to medical reason. She is the victim who was assaulted and loses her unborn child via miscarriage, and the reason why Naegi turned into the Hulk and caused the ruckus.

As the woman is asleep, a nurse came in and locked the door, and brought out what appeared to be a syringe with a needle, its liquid content is colored black, suggesting it to be a poisoned chemical, and the nurse turns out to be an assassin and intend to assassinate the woman, but before she could poison the victim, someone else is already here.

It was **Reiji Mitsurugi** , a fellow attorney and childhood friend of Ryuichi Naruhodo. The assassin was taken by surprise as she did not expect someone else to be here.

"So then…"

"!"

"I never thought that someone would want to kill an innocent victim who lost her unborn child to muggers."

"…"

"Why are you here? Why do you want to kill this woman?"

"…"

"Answer me!"

"…"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

 ** _The Lonely Man Theme_** (by Joe Harnel) ** _  
_**(Ending theme of ** _The Incredible Hulk_** )

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is no action showed here, the rather comedic interrogation scenes make up for it, and with the attorney finally speaking to Naegi, it served as an introductory part to the main story as it featured characters from two visual novel series. ** _…_**

Reiji Mitsurugi shows up and now a conspiracy presented itself as someone wants to kill the victim in order to prevent the lawyers from finding out that Naegi is innocent…

Kyoko Kirigiri makes a brief appearance, and is close to talking to Naegi if it weren't for the visiting hours being up. She intends to interrogate the disguised Naegi in hopes of finding out if he has seen the Hulk...

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The story takes a turn as Naegi is being FORCED to attend a trial…

What will Naegi do…knowing that if provoked he might turn into the Hulk…which in turn would attract Kyoko Kirigiri's attention…

See you in April…

Reviews are welcomed…but needed…


	12. Prelude To A Trial

**Makoto Naegi: Super Duper Incredible**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by _**Spike Chunsoft**_ and _**Lerche**_  
 _ **Hulk**_ is owned by _**Marvel Comics  
The Incredible Hulk **_(TV Series) is owned by _**Kenneth Johnson**_ , _**CBS**_ and _**NBC**_

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story arc picks up where the last chapter left, in which the two main characters of Ace Attorney are working on getting Naegi to attend a trial and testify, whilst they try to protect a victim who could be a possible witness to the case.

Moreover, Naegi is still stubborn at refusing to testify in court despite some obvious reasons that he is not the culprit, but he has a reason for opting to stay in jail.

Other than that, read on and enjoy!

* * *

At a hospital, the scene shows that the assault victim from the train station is sedated, due to medical reason. She is the victim who was assaulted and loses her unborn child via miscarriage, and the reason why Naegi turned into the Hulk and caused the ruckus.

As the woman is asleep, a nurse came in and locked the door, and brought out what appeared to be a syringe with a needle, its liquid content is colored black, suggesting it to be a poisoned chemical, and the nurse turns out to be an assassin and intend to assassinate the woman, but before she could adminster the poison onto the victim, someone else is already here.

It was Reiji Mitsurugi, a fellow attorney and childhood friend of Ryuichi Naruhodo. The assassin was taken by surprise as she did not expect someone else to be here.

"So then…"

"!"

"I never thought that someone would want to kill an innocent victim who lost her unborn child to muggers."

"…"

"Why are you here? Why do you want to kill this woman?"

"…"

"Answer me!"

"…"

The female assassin proceeded to administer the poison onto the sedated victim not caring if she is caught, and ran towards the hospital bed and is about to jab the syringe with the poison on the victim, but Mitsurugi grabbed a small towel and threw it onto the sedated victim, and then another onto the attacker's face, obstructing her view, just as the fake nurse struck it, and she unintentionally applied the poison, which stains the pillow and failed to poison the victim.

Livid, the assassin vents her ire at the lawyer, which he demanded to know who sent her here, but she only glared at him, showing that she appeared to be a skilled assassin

"Okay, talk!"

"…"

"Who are you?"

"…"

"Who sent you here?"

"…"

"Why do you want to kill this victim?"

"…"

Mitsurugi braces himself seeing that he has his hands full and knew that he cannot afford to let her get away, and he recalled earlier about the phone call he received. It is revealed that Naruhodo called Mitsurugi earlier in the day and asked him a favor, wherein he asked Mitsurugi to look after the assault victim and see if she could provide a testimony on what really happened at the subway.

Mitsurugi demanded an explanation from the assassin but she only glared in response.

"Okay, talk!"

"…"

"Who are you?"

"…"

"Who sent you here?"

"…"

"Why do you want to kill this victim?"

"…"

* * *

 _Makoto Naegi - an ordinary teenage boy living with an ordinary family…living in an ordinary neighborhood and leads an ordinary life...however, his ordinary life was shattered upon discovering that he has stage 4 cancer of the brain, and was given less than half a year to live…_

 _Given by an offer from a good samaritan...Naegi took the chance and underwent a secret chemotherapy session in an effort to eradicate the cancer within him. Then, without Gekkouhara's knowledge, he made a secret chemotherapy session in secret, and an accidental overdose of gamma radiation alters his body chemistry._

 _And now, when Makoto Naegi grows angry or outraged, a startling metamorphosis occurs_

 _The creature is driven by rage and pursued by a young detective moonlighting as an investigative reporter_

 _The creature is wanted for a murder he didn't commit. Makoto Naegi is believed to be dead. And he must let the world think that he_ is _dead, until he can find a way to control the raging spirit that dwells within him_

* * *

 ** _Ch._** ** _12:_** ** _Toraiaru o hajimeru_**

The assassin then took out another syringe with a needle and an unknown content, and attempted to kill the victim, but Mitsurugi grabbed a folding chair and deflected the attack, causing her to collide with a table where a plastic pitcher fell on her, spilling water on her body, and when she picks up a steel knife and attempted to get up to try another kill, she accidentally jabbed an electric outlet, causing her to get electrocuted.

Mitsurugi could only watch as the assassin convulses as she is shocked to death, and there Mitsurugi opened the door and called for help, where minutes later, after a careful move, the assassin's body is safely removed the attacker but is pronounced dead.

Police arrived and Mitsurugi is questioned and there he told them what happened, and while doubtful, they could not find anything to implicate him, thus Mitsurugi is cleared, while the police investigator is asked by Mitsurugi that the assault victim be moved and have guards after explaining the murder attempt on her life.

"Chief…"

"Yeah?"

"I ask that the victim be moved elsewhere…"

"Huh?"

"The attackers will surely try again…"

"Guess you have a point."

"Then…?"

"Yeah, yeah…"

The police chief nodded and leaves, and Mitsurugi watches on as he saw the would-be victim being taken to another room.

-x-

The next day, Mitsurugi called Naruhodo and told him of what happened, in which the ace attorney became concerned, and now has a reason to believe that someone wants to keep Naegi in jail, and he requests to Mitsurugi to arrange in giving the assault victim some police protection while having her taken to another hospital for protection purposes.

Mitsurugi agreed and said he will do whatever he can to help the victim.

"Leave it to me."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Thanks, Mitsurugi."

"It's fine."

"Yeah."

"Then I'm off as I will secure the victim's transfer."

"Be careful."

After that, Mitsurugi went to the nurses' station to ask the status of the victim, but then the head nurse said that the victim has already been moved out and being loaded into an ambulance to be taken to another hospital, which he became surprised as there was no announcement of sorts and that why was he not informed.

Mitsurugi then went to the ground floor where he believed that the ambulance is still there, and he attempted to use the elevator, but to his dismay the elevators are currently in use so he is forced to use the stair case at the fire exit, hoping that he might be able to catch it and try to persuade the drivers and the medics to hold off until he gets any information.

After some four minutes, Mitsurugi arrived at the ground floor, where he went to the parking area and looked around, where he is surprised to see that all available ambulances are there and asked one of the attendants if the assault victim is there inside one of the ambulances, which the attendant deny that there is one, as the ambulances are currently on standby and the drivers are still inside the hospital.

"What?"

"That is that."

"How…?"

"…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"…"

"…"

Mitsurugi stared in surprise at being told, and he went inside and spoke with the hospital director, where he asked him about it, and after making a thorough check, the hospital director was equally surprised that someone infiltrated the hospital and sneaked the victim out, as the guard said that several minutes ago, he saw some people dressed like coroners took a body bag out and showed the clearance papers and left via a morgue car.

The hospital director apologized about this as he never thought something like this would happen, and a displeased Mitsurugi berated the hospital director for having lax security, which the director said that he too was taken by surprise after what happened last night.

"How could you?"

"Hey!"

"How can you let this happen?"

"I'm as surprised as you are!"

"How can you…?"

"Look…we didn't know this! The paperwork they showed even fooled my staff and the guard!"

"…"

"…"

After that, Mitsurugi contacted Naruhodo and told him about what happened, and the ace attorney said that for now they will have to get Naegi to testify and proved that he was being used as a scapegoat and try to prove that someone else is behind this.

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts at a secret hideout, where the said car arrived with the assault victim still sedated and the Byakuya the Kingpin appeared to be less pleased with what he saw and he approached someone who appeared to have a hand in this, who turns out to be **Masaru Konaka** , who is revealed to be the head of an extortion syndicate _Red-White Group_ , and is also revealed that this group recently joined Byakuya the Kingpin's organization.

Byakuya asked why brought the victim here, and Masaru stated that he has use for her and he can use her as a bait to lure Naruhodo and/or Mitsurugi to a trap where he can get rid of them at any given time, and even said that with her in his custody Naruhodo will never be able to prove who the culprit is, which Byakuya said that he doubts it.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes."

"Do you think this would work?"

"Of course."

"…"

"Do not worry…leave it to me."

"I doubt it."

"Don't be, my obese kingpin…"

Byakuya sighed as he said that for now he will let Masaru deal with her as long as his antics do not compromise the security if his hideout, which Masaru promised that the hideout will be safe. After that, both men went to the meeting hall to discuss about how to financially strengthen their organization and put the police in their grasp.

-x-

At the police station, tension mounts as the disguised Naegi is told that he will appear in court to testify on what really happened at the subway station and to prove that he was being used as a scapegoat, and there the disguised Naegi tried to turn down the chance to testify, claiming that no one will believe him and he would rather stay here.

But Naruhodo persisted and said that whether he wants to or not, Naegi will appear at court, telling him that the assault victim lost her unborn child and that she was kidnapped recently, and asked the disguised Naegi if he is willing to stand for that, which Naegi can only stare in silence.

"Look, you have to!"

"…"

"You're our only hope in finding a way to save that victim!"

"…"

"You have to!"

"…"

"And there is no turning back!"

"…"

The cops watched silently and whispered among themselves, making a bet that if the disguised Naegi were to appear in court, he would make a fool of himself which they hoped that it would happen, as they rather that Naegi be pinned as a culprit so that they can cover their tracks that they failed to find the real one.

"Look at that?"

"That idiot attorney is making a fool of himself."

"Yeah."

"I rather that the homeless asshole stay in jail."

"I agree."

"It'll ruin my work…"

"Me too."

"Ha-ha."

Naegi appeared to be restraining himself as he is being pressured to appear in court, and by the end a date is set, and a dejected Naegi is taken back to his cell as Naruhodo glared at the snickering cops, telling him that the will end up becoming a laughing stock once the trial is set.

-x-

A few days later, the scene shifts at the court, where Naegi, in his prison uniform, is sitting on the witness stand as Naruhodo, Mitsurugi and Mayoi Ayasato, and the trio glanced at the prosecution side, where **Manfredi Karuma** and **Takefumi Auchi** are preparing themselves, eager to prove their worth and humiliate the defense side and Naegi.

As Naruhodo approached the disguised Naegi, he was told that he is making a big mistake, but is rebuffed and said that he will do all he could to clear Naegi's name and go after the real culprits, which Naegi became more apprehensive.

"Look, Mako…"

"You're making a big mistake."

"No, I'm…"

"I told you I don't want to be here."

"You have to."

"You'll put me…and everyone here in danger."

"You have nothing to be afraid of."

"…"

By then the Judge arrived and told everyone involved to take their places as the trial is now in session, where the Judge glances at Naegi, wondering how old is he, seeing that he looked more like a teenager than an adult, due to the fake mustache and beard Naegi is wearing, unaware that Naegi is really a teenager and is disguising himself.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

 ** _The Lonely Man Theme_** (by Joe Harnel) ** _  
_**(Ending theme of ** _The Incredible Hulk_** )

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, as there is some action and a bit of conspiracy angles here, as Byakuya II (from Danganronpa 2) appeared, and is portrayed as a Kingpin of crime (no relations to the Kingpin from Daredevil), and a few more characters from the Ace Attorney games and anime appeared, in which they are shown to be the prosecutors after Naegi is finally brought to court to testify.

However, Naegi is unwilling and is facing a dilemma here despite Naruhodo's assurance that he will help him all the way to clear his name.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The trial commences, and the prosecutors wasted no time in grilling Naegi.

Of course this gets on his nerve and…well…you know what that means…

See you in June or July…

Reviews are needed…


	13. The Incredible Trial

**Makoto Naegi: Super Duper Incredible**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by _**Spike Chunsoft**_ and _**Lerche**_  
 _ **Hulk**_ is owned by _**Marvel Comics  
The Incredible Hulk **_(TV Series) is owned by _**Kenneth Johnson**_ , _**CBS**_ and _**NBC**_

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story arc picks up where the last chapter left, in which after chapters, Makoto Naegi goes to trial…a situation he wanted to avoid at all costs…

Now this is where things take a turn for…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

A few days later, the scene shifts at the court, where Naegi, in his prison uniform, is sitting on the witness stand as Naruhodo, Mitsurugi and Mayoi Ayasato, and the trio glanced at the prosecution side, where Manfredi Karuma and Takefumi Auchi are preparing themselves, eager to prove their worth and humiliate the defense side and Naegi.

As Naruhodo approached the disguised Naegi, he was told that he is making a big mistake, but is rebuffed and said that he will do all he could to clear Naegi's name and go after the real culprits, which Naegi became more apprehensive.

"Look, Mako…"

"You're making a big mistake."

"No, I'm…"

"I told you I don't want to be here."

"You have to."

"You'll put me…and everyone here in danger."

"You have nothing to be afraid of."

"…"

By then the Judge arrived and told everyone involved to take their places as the trial is now in session, where the Judge glances at Naegi, wondering how old is he, seeing that he looked more like a teenager than an adult, due to the fake mustache and beard Naegi is wearing, unaware that Naegi is really a teenager and is disguising himself.

Meanwhile, Mitsurugi and Mayoi glanced at the courtroom, where they can see the judge looking absent-minded and just glanced at the witness stand as if he looked quite lazy, while noting that Karuma is as smug as usual, looking forward to GRILL the defendant.

Mayoi then confided to Mitsurugi that she noticed that Naegi (who still uses the alias of Mako) is trying to avoid coming to the court and believed that he may be hiding something, and Mitsurugi said that he may have been threatened if he comes to court, and tells her to be ready for anything, as he suspected that someone is at work and the real culprit may be pulling the strings nearby to ensure that Naegi gets a guilty verdict.

"Ayasato…"

"Yes, Mitsurugi-san?"

"Be ready."

"Huh?"

"Someone may be at work here…someone wants the guy to remain jailed."

"I…see. Okay, I'll be ready for anything."

"Good."

"…"

The judge then grabbed the small mallet and gently banged it on the table to signify the start of the trial, where Naruhodo whispered to Naegi and tells him he has nothing to be afraid of, and all he has to do is tell everyone what he is doing at the subway at the day when the disturbance took place and why is he there, though Naegi just went silent the whole time.

"Okay, Mako-san…"

"…"

"You have nothing to be afraid of."

"…"

"Just tell the truth…what were you doing at the subway when that incident happened…"

"…"

"And everything will be over…you'll be free and live a normal life."

"…"

* * *

 _Makoto Naegi - an ordinary teenage boy living with an ordinary family…living in an ordinary neighborhood and leads an ordinary life...however, his ordinary life was shattered upon discovering that he has stage 4 cancer of the brain, and was given less than half a year to live…_

 _Given by an offer from a good samaritan...Naegi took the chance and underwent a secret chemotherapy session in an effort to eradicate the cancer within him. Then, without Gekkouhara's knowledge, he made a secret chemotherapy session in secret, and an accidental overdose of gamma radiation alters his body chemistry._

 _And now, when Makoto Naegi grows angry or outraged, a startling metamorphosis occurs_

 _The creature is driven by rage and pursued by a young detective moonlighting as an investigative reporter_

 _The creature is wanted for a murder he didn't commit. Makoto Naegi is believed to be dead. And he must let the world think that he_ is _dead, until he can find a way to control the raging spirit that dwells within him_

* * *

 ** _Ch. 13: Shinji rarenai hodo no saiban_**

As the trial commences, Naruhodo began by telling everyone at court what he believed, and pointed out that Naegi (who still uses the surname alias of Nimfomeniaku) can't be the culprit as he pointed out to everyone that he happened to be staying at a certain area within the subway station, looking like he is resting, whilst the mugging incident involving a pregnant woman happened inside the train.

Naruhodo said that it is impossible for Naegi to be the culprit given his height and petite build, and that he is too far from the scene of the incident, and then pointed out that a third party may be involved, as he stated that he talked to a few eyewitnesses claiming that they saw a 7-foot tall muscular guy in green skin banged the train doors apart and ran off, disabling two other men in the process.

There he said that the so-called GREEN THING may be the culprit and Naegi can't be the one as their body mass are different, but Karuma butted in saying that Naruhodo's claims are absurd and not relevant in the point of subject.

Naruhodo defended himself saying that it is relevant to the subject.

"Objection!"

"What?"

"It's not relevant here!"

"It is!"

"A tall muscular man who is colored green?"

"That's what witnesses said!"

"It's just a lie!"

"it is not!"

The judge stared at the two attorneys as if he is daydreaming and sighed, saying that the subject is OVERRULED, saying that this so-called GREEN THING may be someone in a costume and that there has been no visual evidence that this thing exists, and tells Naruhodo to stick to the fact and not involve fairy tale-like elements.

Naruhodo sighed and tried to come up with another argument as he presented the pictures of .the wrecked doors of the train and recorded testimonies of those who witnessed it, claiming that they saw the green thing emerging from the train before running off. Naruhodo argued that Naegi is not the culprit and he should not be held liable, as he pointed out that he was wrongfully arrested for a crime he did not commit.

The judge then asked Naegi to comment on what Naruhodo said, but he was unwilling to say anything that would help in his defense.

"What can you say about this?"

"…"

"Are you listening?"

"…"

"Do you know what you're getting into?"

"…"

"Hey!"

"…"

Seeing that Naegi would not say anything, the judge motions Naruhodo to sit down as it was Karuma's turn to cross-examine the defendant, and there he took pleasure in discreetly tormenting Naegi, asking why is he there at the subway and if he used a padded costume to make himself look like the green creature and terrorize the passengers.

Naegi finally spoke and deny the accusations, and said he is just there taking a nap, but Karuma would not relent and insisted that Naegi is the culprit and attacked the pregnant woman that led to her miscarriage, which slowly hit a nerve as he recalled trying to save the woman but failed.

He deny the charges and nothing more, but then Karuma came up with something that would make Naegi cave in and admit the guilt, where he began asking what his name is, with Naegi saying his name is "Mako Nimfomeniaku", earning giggles from the jury foremen and other audiences, though Karuma knew this is Naegi's way to withhold his true name and began to verbally menace him just to make him cave in to pressure.

"What is your name, damn you!"

"Mako…"

"Mako what?"

"Mako Nimfomeniaku…"

"Are you trying to make a fool out of this court?"

"…"

"Is that your real name?"

"…"

Naruhodo saw Naegi getting stressed and this would cause him to lash out and he stood up, telling the judge that Karuma is harassing the witness, but Karuma claimed that he is getting Naegi to speak up, but the judge was easily swayed and tells Naegi to speak up and answer the question.

Karuma smirked deviously and verbally menaced Naegi.

Mayoi became worried as Karuma is clearly harassing Naegi, but Mitsurugi said that there is nothing they can do for now except for Naegi to speak up and rebut Karuma's accusations, otherwise this would keep on going unless Naegi takes the courage and verbally fight back to defend himself.

"This is bad…"

"Mitsurugi-san…what can we do?"

"Nothing."

"Eh?"

"Unless Mako defends himself, Karuma will not stop until Mako cave in…"

"But Karuma is…"

"I know…but that's how things work here…"

"…"

As Karuma shouted at Naegi to answer the question, Naegi did his best to calm down, but the way Karuma shouted at him, he was starting to lose the struggle as the stress is building up, and he covered his ears to block off the shouting, but karuma increased the volume of his voice and ordered Naegi to answer the questions.

Soon another attorney spoke and tells Naegi to answer the question, saying that either he does or he will be branded as guilty.

And soon the jury foremen join in and urged Naegi to answer the question or else they will give out a guilty verdict.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

As the voices get louder and louder, Naegi is slowly being overwhelmed, and he gritted his teeth as he eventually gives in to the pressure, and Mayoi noticed that his eyeballs are turning white from his usual eye color, and Mitsurugi saw it, and he sensed that it is not special effects as Naegi did not do anything to his eyes.

Naruhodo also saw the change in Naegi's eye color, and as Naegi crouches down, he slowly screamed out in rage, and there Karuma proclaimed that Naegi is guilty as he refused to answer the question, and said that he caused the mugging that led to the death of a woman's unborn child.

The jury foremen were swayed and gave their verdict.

"GUILTY!"

"GUILTY!"

"GUILTY!"

"GUILTY!"

"GUILTY!"

"GUILTY!"

"GUILTY!"

"GUILTY!"

However, everyone went silent as they noticed something is happening, as Naegi's skin, and his hair, slowly turned green, his body frame slowly enlarged, his shoes slowly ripped off, along with his prison shirt and pants as the muscles on his body enlarges.

The judge blinked his eyes at what he is seeing, and there Naegi stood up, barefooted, his pants ripped, his prison shirt ripped and in tatters, and he is now 7-foot tall, and roared while flexing his muscles, whilst his fake beard and mustache fell to the floor, and everyone inside the court gasped at the sight before them, as Naegi turned into the Hulk, and roared aloud..

Naruhodo stared wide-eyed in shock as he never seen anything like this before, and wondered what happened to Naegi. While Mayoi and Mitsurugi watches on in shock at what they just witnessed, as this is the first time they saw a transformation like no other, unlike what they saw on fictional shows on TV.

"What the…?"

"Mitsurugi-san…"

"I can't believe what I'm seeing…"

"…"

"I don't know…but is this why Mako refuses to come here…?"

"Mitsurugi…that's what Naruhodo-kun said…a muscular thing in green skin…!"

"It can't be…!"

"!"

Auchi is foolish as he thinks that Naegi is using special effects and dismisses it as SILLY MAGIC and tells Naegi to stand down and answer the question, or else he will be branded as guilty, but the Hulk roared as he grabbed the hapless attorney and glared at him before tossing him upward, where Auchi landed on top of a tall cabinet, holding by the edge, and a terrified Auchi screamed for help.

"Help! Someone get me down!"

The Hulk then roared again as he flexed its muscle, his tattered prison shirt fell to the floor and he is now ready to cause action for he is driven by rage and ready to vent his ire on anything that would come in his way.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

 ** _The Lonely Man Theme_** (by Joe Harnel) ** _  
_**(Ending theme of ** _The Incredible Hulk_** )

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Naegi gets to shine in this chapter, whilst he goes on a REAL trial unlike the ones you see in the Danganropnpa games and anime. This chapter, however, borrowed heavily from the Ace Attorney anime, but then the trial is disrupted thanks to Karuma's provocation, as Naegi turned into the Hulk and is ready to cause trouble.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter will show whether the Hulk will wreck the courtroom and escape, or whether he will KILL Karuma or not…

See you in August or September…

Reviews are needed…


	14. The Incredible Escape

**Makoto Naegi: Super Duper Incredible**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by _**Spike Chunsoft**_ and _**Lerche**_  
 _ **Hulk**_ is owned by _**Marvel Comics  
The Incredible Hulk **_(TV Series) is owned by _**Kenneth Johnson**_ , _**CBS**_ and _**NBC**_

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story arc picks up where the last chapter left, Where Naegi goes into a rampage inside the courtroom as he turned into the Hulk, and this would lead to a stand-off where…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

As Karuma shouted at Naegi to answer the question, Naegi did his best to calm down, but the way Karuma shouted at him, he was starting to lose the struggle as the stress is building up, and he covered his ears to block off the shouting, but karuma increased the volume of his voice and ordered Naegi to answer the questions.

Soon another attorney spoke and tells Naegi to answer the question, saying that either he does or he will be branded as guilty.

And soon the jury foremen join in and urged Naegi to answer the question or else they will give out a guilty verdict.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

As the voices get louder and louder, Naegi is slowly being overwhelmed, and he gritted his teeth as he eventually gives in to the pressure, and Mayoi noticed that his eyeballs are turning white from his usual eye color, and Mitsurugi saw it, and he sensed that it is not special effects as Naegi did not do anything to his eyes.

Naruhodo also saw the change in Naegi's eye color, and as Naegi crouches down, he slowly screamed out in rage, and there Karuma proclaimed that Naegi is guilty as he refused to answer the question, and said that he caused the mugging that led to the death of a woman's unborn child.

The jury foremen were swayed and gave their verdict.

"GUILTY!"

"GUILTY!"

"GUILTY!"

"GUILTY!"

"GUILTY!"

"GUILTY!"

"GUILTY!"

"GUILTY!"

However, everyone went silent as they noticed something is happening, as Naegi's skin, and his hair color, slowly turned green, his body frame slowly enlarged, his shoes slowly ripped off, along with his prison shirt and pants as the muscles on his body enlarges.

The judge blinked his eyes at what he is seeing, and there Naegi stood up, barefooted, his pants ripped, his prison shirt ripped and in tatters, and he is now 7-foot tall, and roared while flexing his muscles, whilst his fake beard and mustache fell to the floor, and everyone inside the court gasped at the sight before them, as Naegi turned into the Hulk, and roared aloud..

Naruhodo stared wide-eyed in shock as he never seen anything like this before, and wondered what happened to Naegi. While Mayoi and Mitsurugi watches on in shock at what they just witnessed, as this is the first time they saw a transformation like no other, unlike what they saw on fictional shows on TV.

"What the…?"

"Mitsurugi-san…"

"I can't believe what I'm seeing…"

"…"

"I don't know…but is this why Mako refuses to come here…?"

"Mitsurugi…that's what Naruhodo-kun said…a muscular thing in green skin…!"

"It can't be…!"

"!"

Auchi is foolish as he thinks that Naegi is using special effects and dismisses it as SILLY MAGIC and tells Naegi to stand down and answer the question, or else he will be branded as guilty, but the Hulk roared as he grabbed the hapless attorney and glared at him before tossing him upward, where Auchi landed on top of a tall cabinet, holding by the edge, and a terrified Auchi screamed for help.

"Help! Someone get me down!"

The Hulk then roared again as he flexed its muscle, his tattered prison shirt fell to the floor and he is now ready to cause action for he is driven by rage and ready to vent his ire on anything that would come in his way.

Naruhodo slowly backed away as he is in shock at the turn of events, whilst Mitsurugi and Mayoi stared in silence at what they just witnessed, as they cannot believe what they just saw, that Naruhodo's client turned into the Hulk.

"No way…"

"This can't be…"

"Is he…?"

"I don't know…"

"Naruhodo…what should we do…?"

"No idea…"

"…"

"…"

* * *

 _Makoto Naegi - an ordinary teenage boy living with an ordinary family…living in an ordinary neighborhood and leads an ordinary life...however, his ordinary life was shattered upon discovering that he has stage 4 cancer of the brain, and was given less than half a year to live…_

 _Given by an offer from a good samaritan...Naegi took the chance and underwent a secret chemotherapy session in an effort to eradicate the cancer within him. Then, without Gekkouhara's knowledge, he made a secret chemotherapy session in secret, and an accidental overdose of gamma radiation alters his body chemistry._

 _And now, when Makoto Naegi grows angry or outraged, a startling metamorphosis occurs_

 _The creature is driven by rage and pursued by a young detective moonlighting as an investigative reporter_

 _The creature is wanted for a murder he didn't commit. Makoto Naegi is believed to be dead. And he must let the world think that he_ is _dead, until he can find a way to control the raging spirit that dwells within him_

* * *

 ** _Ch. 14:_** ** _Shinji rarenai hodo no dasshutsu_**

The judge watches on obliviously as the Hulk slowly got off the witness stand, and there two guards came and attempted to subdue him, using their clubs to strike him, but that did not have any effect and this enrages the Hulk, as he grabbed the two guards and threw them high, and they both landed over the top edge of the tall cabinet, where Auchi is, and the trio screamed for help.

"Help…!"

"Get us down! "

"I'm scared of heights!"

"Do something!"

"I don't want to die!"

"Someone do something!"

"Help!"

"Being a guard sucks!"

"I want to switch jobs!"

The jury foremen were terrified at what they are seeing, and started to panic as the Hulk went towards them and slowly lifts the jury stand, separating it from the floor as the jury foremen scrambled to get out, and managed to escape yet they screamed out in terror and proclaimed him as GUILTY.

"EEEEKKK!"

"HELP!"

"SOMEONE SAVE US!"

"THIS GUY'S A MANIAC!"

"SOMEONE DO SOMETHING!"

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"HELP!"

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GUILTY!"

The Hulk then threw the jury stand aside, wrecking it in the process, and then shifts his attention towards Karuma, where he attempted to use his WORDS to deflect the threat and calls him a guilty convict who uses SPECIAL EFFECTS just to escape this trial, and in doing so, the KANJI symbols struck the Hulk, which only enrages him, and started to head towards Karuma.

Naruhodo saw this and attempted to intervene, but Mitsurugi and Mayoi held him back, saying that it is too dangerous and he might get hurt, but he said he can't stand here watching, but the two said that he can't risk getting hurt and that Mako is totally out of control.

"Naruhodo-kun! No!"

"Don't!"

"But…"

"There's nothing we can do!"

"Mitsurugi-kun is right! You might get hurt!"

"I can't stand here doing nothing!"

"There's not much we can do right now!"

"Your client is out of control!"

"…"

Karuma is starting to become terrified as the Hulk menacingly approaches him, and Naruhodo decided to try pacifying the Hulk in the hopes of preventing him from harming Karuma, and he approached the Hulk and spoke to him in a calm way, urging him to calm down, saying that everything will be okay and there is nothing to be enraged about.

Mitsurugi and Mayoi stared in surprise as they saw the Hulk seemingly stopped his action as Naruhodo continued to calm the Hulk down to a certain degree, seemingly working as calm started to envelope the now ruined courtroom.

"There, there…"

"…"

"Easy…"

"…"

"No one is going to hurt you…"

"…"

"Now let's calm down and…"

"…"

However, Karuma foolishly worsen the situation as he shouted at the Hulk, saying that he and Naruhodo are in league to disrupt the trial and tells the judge that the Hulk is guilty, and yet the judge watches absent-mindedly.

This enrages the Hulk again as he pushed Naruhodo aside and grabbed Karuma by his necktie and started to strangle him, which the attorney gasped for air as he is slowly being killed off while the Hulk roared while strangling Karuma to death.

"RRRROOOOAAARRR!"

"GGGAAHHKK!"

"RRRROOOOAAARRR!"

"GGGAAHHKK!"

"RRRROOOOAAARRR!"

"GGGAAHHKK!"

"RRRROOOOAAARRR!"

"GGGAAHHKK!"

-x-x-x-x-x-

The scene slowly turned black, and then lightens up, where it shows that the trial was only a dream, and Mayoi was the one who dreamt about it, and she sat up, eyes wide-eyed, and is in a state of disbelief, where she saw that the time now is 22:30, and by then Mitsurugi is there watching her the whole time, and he gave her a glass of water.

As Mayoi calmed down a minute later, Mitsurugi asked if she is okay, which she nodded, and he asked what happened, where she told him about her dream, and Mitsurugi raised an eyebrow, as he felt he heard that line somewhere, but tells her it is just a dream and urges her to be ready as Naruhodo will go to trial tomorrow morning to defend Mako and prove his innocence, which Mayoi nodded.

"Relax."

"…"

"It's just a dream."

"I suppose…"

"Just relax and get some rest. Naruhodo will be needing our support as the trial is going to take place tomorrow."

"I know."

"Besides…that dream seemed to match an article I read some time ago…but it's unproven and probably just a distraction…"

"…"

By then Naruhodo is seen standing there and listened to the conversation the whole time, and jokingly tells Mayoi to be careful about her dreams as they might come true, which she annoyingly said it can't be helped as the dreams appeared to her and has no control over it.

Mitsurugi then saw a box and checked it out, which contains tabloid papers, and there he saw an article written by Kyoko Kirigiri, which contained her story about the Hulk, and while there are no supporting pictures shown, the article written has the descriptions about the Hulk's physical appearance that matched Mayoi's dream, which Mitsurugi blinked, as the descriptions written matched what Mayoi described, and he stared at her as he wondered if her dreams are to be taken seriously or not.

Naruhodo saw Mitsurugi looking quite shocked and asked him what is wrong, and as Mitsurugi insisted that it is nothing, Naruhodo playfully grappled him and the tabloid paper fell down, where Mayoi saw it, and stared in surprise upon seeing the article about the rumored Hulk, and tells the two men that the article description matches her dream.

Mitsurugi then tells Mayoi not to dwell on it, saying it is not proven and that she and Naruhodo should prepare themselves for tomorrow's trial, which Naruhodo and Mayoi said that they will be ready for the trial and will exhaust all means to get Naegi a NOT GUILTY decision.

"Okay! I'm pumped up!"

"Me too."

"We'll be ready for tomorrow!"

"Yeah."

"We'll get an INNOCENT verdict!"

"Right."

"Let's do our best!"

"Yeah."

Mitsurugi nodded, and the trio began making preparations for tomorrow's trial.

-x-

At prison, Naegi suddenly got up, as he had the same dream as Mayoi, and he dread the outcome if he goes to trial tomorrow, and he went to the sink to wash his face and make sure his fake moustache and beard do not fall off.

His fellow inmate saw him and asked if he is okay, but Naegi ignored him.

"Hey there."

"…"

"Are you okay?"

"…"

"You looked pale."

"…"

"Had a bad dream?"

"…"

After washing his face, Naegi still felt that he is being stressed, and upon glancing at the mirror he saw his eyeballs turning white, and his fears realized as he felt the transformation about to happen, and he attempted to get out but the bars are locked shut, and Naegi struggled but eventually gives in, as he knelt down as his voice slowly changed, his body enlarges as his prison uniform went into tatters.

The other inmate remained in his bed as he saw Naegi turn into the Hulk, and roared as he ripped the cage bars and smashed his way out, his tattered prison shirt left behind as the Hulk roared and went towards the wall and smashed his way out, startling other inmates and were spooked at what they saw, and feared for their lives.

"WHOA!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"

"A MONSTER!"

"NO WAY!"

"WHAT'S HE DOING HERE?"

"SOMEONE HELP!"

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"GUARD!"

Others, however, shouted at the Hulk to bust them loose so they can escape, but the Hulk ignored the inmates' pleas.

"HEY WAIT!"

"COME BACK!"

"BUST US LOOSE!"

"GET US OUT OF HERE!"

"DON'T LEAVE US!"

"WE CAN REWARD YOU!"

"COME BACK HERE, YOU!"

"LET US OUT!"

The Hulk then smashed his way out of prison and escaped into the night, and the inmate slowly got out of the cell that Naegi is in, staring at the wrecked cell bars and at the wall, and he could only stare in awe and disbelief at what he just witnessed.

 ** _To Be Continued..._** .

* * *

 ** _The Lonely Man Theme_** (by Joe Harnel) ** _  
_**(Ending theme of ** _The Incredible Hulk_** )

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and although the trial turns out to be a dream sequence, it still played a part, as Naegi got stressed from the dream and turned into the Hulk and broke out of prison. As a result, the actual trial will be stalled, and this would cause Naegi's attorney a huge headache.

As a result of this, Kyoko Kirigiri will no doubt be attracted as she is in pursuit of the Hulk.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

As Naegi goes into hiding, his attorney will go look for him while Kirigiri pieces the clues together as she intend to prove that the Hulk exists, whilst the syndicate makes a plan to silence Naruhodo to ensure that Naegi remains a suspect..

See you in September.

Reviews are needed…


	15. Circumstantial Encounter

**Makoto Naegi: Super Duper Incredible**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by _**Spike Chunsoft**_ and _**Lerche**_  
 _ **Hulk**_ is owned by _**Marvel Comics  
The Incredible Hulk **_(TV Series) is owned by _**Kenneth Johnson**_ , _**CBS**_ and _**NBC**_

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story arc picks up where the last chapter left, where Kirigiri shows up to try finding the Hulk, whilst Naegi attempts to lie low amid being searched by the ace attorney and his team…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

A few minutes later, the guards arrived and saw the inmate outside, staring at the broken cell gate, and are astounded that he did not attempt to escape, and as they surveyed the area, they are stunned to see the cell bars ripped despite being made of metal, and saw the wall had a huge hole and are at loss of words on what happened, seeing that there are no traces of explosives used around the scene of the incident.

The warden then asked the inmate what happened, and he raised an eyebrow when told what the inmate saw.

"What was that…?"

"A…green-skinned guy…big muscled…he smashed the cell door… then he smashed the wall…"

"And where is your fellow inmate?"

"Don't know…he disappeared after that thing showed up. That thing probably took him away."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"And you're not making this up?"

"No, I didn't. I Swear."

The warden initially express doubt about this, but the inmate reiterate what he saw, and showed Naegi's tattered prison shirt, and decribed what he really saw, and said he did not escape out of fear of what Naegi would do to him.

The warden was quite stubborn as he refused to believe what he saw, and ordered his men to commence a search and manhunt of Naegi.

"…"

* * *

 _Makoto Naegi - an ordinary teenage boy living with an ordinary family…living in an ordinary neighborhood and leads an ordinary life...however, his ordinary life was shattered upon discovering that he has stage 4 cancer of the brain, and was given less than half a year to live…_

 _Given by an offer from a good Samaritan...Naegi took the chance and underwent a secret chemotherapy session in an effort to eradicate the cancer within him. Then, without Gekkouhara's knowledge, he made a secret chemotherapy session in secret, and an accidental overdose of gamma radiation alters his body chemistry._

 _And now, when Makoto Naegi grows angry or outraged, a startling metamorphosis occurs_

 _The creature is driven by rage and pursued by a young detective moonlighting as an investigative reporter_

 _The creature is wanted for a murder he didn't commit. Makoto Naegi is believed to be dead. And he must let the world think that he_ is _dead, until he can find a way to control the raging spirit that dwells within him_

* * *

 ** _Ch. 15:_** ** _Jōkyō-tekina deai_**

The police superintendent arrived and is debriefed about what happened, and when he talked to the inmate, he expressed doubts, but after seeing the tattered prison shirt, the discarded fake mustache and beard, and the broken cell bars and the damaged wall, along with the description of the Hulk, the superintendent is forced to acknowledge what he was told.

The warden urged him not to believe in such lies and said he will have the inmate placed in isolation, but the superintendent told him not to, as the inmate proved that he did not even attempted to escape, and since no expolsive traces are found, he concluded that the inmate is telling the truth.

"Leave him alone for now."

"But he could be lying…"

"If he is, he could have cracked under pressure. He didn't."

"I'm sure he is just…"

"The inmate didn't even attempted to escape. The description he mentioned…the wrecked cell bar door and the damaged wall…and no traces of explosives…there's no other choice but to accept his statement."

"That inmate is just making it up."

"Enough."

"But sir…"

The warden insisted that there is no such truth to the inmate's claim and said he will order a manhunt immediately, and then left. The superintendent sighed as he won't be going home at this point as he has to personally assess the damage.

-x-

Hours later, it was morning, and word about the escape and the damage to the prison spread like wildfire, and this attracted the attention of Kyoko Kirigiri, and after surveying the scene, her suspicion strengthen that the Hulk is involved, but played her hand and INNOCENTLY asked what happened here, where the superintendent said that an inmate accused of homicide escaped, and an eyewitness said that a tall, muscular, and GREEN-SKINNED individual caused a ruckus and may have helped the inmate escape from jail.

Kirigiri nodded and confirms that this is the work of the Hulk. The superintendent then started to realize that he is talking to the reporter who made the article about the Hulk, and asked her if she really saw him, and after telling him that she did, he asked her how she was able to get a glimpse of him, and asked how dangerous this Hulk is.

"So you're the one who wrote that article."

"Yes."

"Then you saw this…thing…"

"With my own eyes."

"Tall…green-skinned…muscular…"

"All of the above. And dangerous, mind you."

"How dangerous?"

"Very dangerous."

Nearby, Mitsurugi is seen eavesdropping, and after hearing the discussion, he left and went to a secured location and called Naruhodo, informing him about what he learned, and Naruhodo became concerned about what happened, as this would make the disguised Naegi a wanted fugitive.

Mitsurugi tells Naruhodo to wait for him as he would rather discuss this in private, which Naruhodo agreed and said he will wait for him.

"Naruhodo…I'm heading to your office."

"Huh?"

"Wait for me there."

"An important discussion?"

"Yes…regarding the VICTIM. He's now a subject of a manhunt…and what was found at the scene."

"I understand."

"Wait for me."

"I will."

-x-

At Naruhodo's office, Naruhodo and Mayoi listened intently as Mitsurugi told them what he secretly heard from the superintendent and Kirigiri, and while Naruhodo appeared doubtful, believing there is foul play here, Mayoi seemed to get the gist upon hearing the words MUSCULAR and GREEN-SKINNED, so she had Mitsurugi do a cartographic sketch, and after a few minutes, Naruhodo stared at the sketch that matched the one that appeared in Mayoi's dream.

As Naruhodo began debating with Mayoi about this CREATURE she saw in her dream, Mitsurugi recalled something and went to a drawer and took out the newspapers from previous days, and checked them, until seeing the article that was written by Kirigiri herself, and the descriptions mentioned matched the one that the superintendent had mentioned earlier.

He then checked the sketch he made and is now having conflict whether to believe this or not. Naruhodo asked Mitsurugi if he is going to believe what he heard from the superintendent, but Mitsurugi said that he is not sure if he should take this seriously or not, saying that the dream Mayoi had may be connected to the jailbreak incident.

"Given what I saw at the prison…"

"…"

"The description and conversation with Kyoko Kirigiri…"

"…"

"There may truth to what Mayoi just showed us."

"You can't be serious, Mitsurugi…"

"With what we gathered, Naruhodo...we may have to."

"Mitsurugi…"

Naruhodo saw the serious look on Mitsurugi, then at Mayoi. He began to wonder if he should take his friends' words or not seeing that there is no hint of humor, and yet he is unsure if this CREATURE really exists given that there is no visual proof.

Nevertheless, he told his friends that for now they need to find Mako, as his safety is their main priority and they need to get the truth out from him in order to prove his innocence, which Mayoi and Mitsurugi agreed.

"For now…we need to find Mako."

"Right."

"Right."

"If we find him, we bring him to my office and get him to talk…then we'll determine our next move."

"Right."

"Right."

"Mitsurugi…take Mayoi with you."

"Got it."

-x-

At a secret hideout, Byakuya the Kingpin is notified about Mako Nimfomeniaku's escape, which Masaru Konaka became worried as it he felt that Mako might implicate Red White Co., but Byakuya told him not to worry, saying that he ordered his henchmen to find and shoot down Mako so he will be silenced permanently.

Konaka then urged Byakuya to do something about Naruhodo, telling him how the Ace Attorney pinned him down and nearly ended his business, and Byakuya asked him about Naruhodo, and after hearing about his exploits, he hatches a scheme to put the Ace Attorney out for good, which seemed to be music to Konaka's ears.

"Really, Byakuya-san?"

"Yes."

"So you really going to get rid of that lawyer?"

"Leave it to me."

"That's good news."

"You have nothing to worry."

"Thank you sir!"

"…"

-x-

At the busy streets, Naruhodo is walking while looking around, and even checking the alleys as he believe that Naegi is a homeless man, and wondered how will he stay out of sight after escaping. As he is holding the drawing for Naegi's face (along with the sketch of his fake mustache and beard), he asked any passerby if they see him.

As expected, they deny seeing Naegi.

"Sorry…"

"Nope."

"Never seen him."

"Don't know."

"Get lost."

"You suck."

"Get outta my face."

"I'll kill you."

And this is not looking good for Naruhodo. By then he accidentally bumped into Kirigiri, and he recognized her via the newspapers, and Kirigiri recognized him after hearing his court exploits, and the two got into a conversation and went to a snack bar where Naruhodo asked her regarding the article she wrote: the Hulk.

As Kirigiri said her words are true, she asked him if he is defending Mako, saying that there may be a connection as the Hulk busted him free for a random reason. Naruhodo then showed Mitsurugi's sketch of the Hulk, and there Kirigiri said the sketch matches her description, and the Ace Attorney was taken aback seeing that Kirigiri actually be looking for this creature just to prove it exists and for everyone to take her seriously as an investigative journalist and reporter.

"So you really are finding this…thing?"

"Yes."

"Why go that far?"

"The Hulk killed two persons…and is still on the loose. I'm the only witness…and the Hulk is dangerous."

"Any other reason?"

"To prove that the Hulk really exists…"

"And…?"

"For my fellow workers to take me seriously."

Naruhodo then asked Kirigiri if she is after the Hulk for fame, she said that the Hulk is tied to the lab arson that killed two persons, including Makoto Naegi, and when she showed him Naegi's photo, Naruhodo stared in shock, as Naegi's photo matched Mako Nimfomeniaku's sketch, and mentally pictures the image without the mustache and beard.

And the biggest mark would be the ahoge.

At this point, Naegi is seen passing by, wearing a trench coat and uses the collar to cover his face, but Naruhodo notices the ahoge on him, and he excuses himself while wishing her luck in finding the Hulk, and he began to stealthily follow Naegi along the busy road, and eventually found him renting a room at a dorm.

Something is bothering the lawyer, as according to Kirigiri, Makoto Naegi died at the fire and was buried, but then he saw him entering a hostel. Bringing out the sketch, Naruhodo uses an eraser to erase the beard and mustache and he stared wide-eyed in shock, discovering that the client he tried to help is using a disguise and then realized that the name of Making Nimfomeniaku may have been an alias and as he mentally looked back, the client was unwilling to cooperate and prefer to stay in jail.

As he glanced back at the sketch, he took several minutes to contemplate and came to a conclusion: that Mako Nimfomeniaku is actually Makoto Naegi, and he is probably using a disguise. He is now determined to get the answers out from him and find out why he uses an assumed name and a disguise and why he allowed himself to become a scapegoat.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

 ** _The Lonely Man Theme_** (by Joe Harnel) ** _  
_**(Ending theme of ** _The Incredible Hulk_** )

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Kirigiri gets some screen time as she meets with the Ace Attorney, where both discussed about Naegi…and the Hulk, which Naruhodo is skeptical on whether the hulk is real or not..

Byakuya the Kingpin (the SHSL Impostor) shows up again, and is laying out plans to get rid of Naegi upon hearing that he escaped.

Looks like Naruhodo somewhat deduced Naegi's true face, and found where he is hiding, and a confrontation is looming…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Naruhodo makes his move to confront Naegi in order to make him come along so that he can get answers. Will Naegi go with him?

See you in October.

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


End file.
